


Aftermath

by shumais



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, Past Character Death, Post-New Dangan Ronpa V3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-25 01:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 37,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shumais/pseuds/shumais
Summary: The tight smile on his face stayed on out of pure disbelief, unable to shift into any other expression for the time being. He blinked twice. “What?”“It was a simulation. The entirety of the killing show.. it never really happened.”His smile finally dropped, the beads of sweat that roll down his face accompanying his widening eyes. “What.”
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 32
Kudos: 173





	1. awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo hello. i decided it’s finally time i do something with this postgame au that’s been little bits and pieces scattered in my brain
> 
> i don’t believe it’s necessary, but consider reading ‘Life’ (not sure how to link it) before this. it’s kaito’s pov after waking up, kokichi tagging along and showing how the two of them face everything fresh out of the simulation
> 
> the first chapter is already be up because the idea i had for it was solidified. the rest of the story will take a bit to come together smoothly, but i have most of it planned ,, the fic will be updated whenever i have a chapter ready! so possibly another update later today. that’s all i have to say for now, carry on

The bright blue light seeping in from the cracks in the sky stares down at them, luring them in to discover where it would take them. It shines over every piece of the broken down academy, and onto the remaining trio. Shuichi spares the other two a glance, earning nods of understanding. Then the three of them step closer to the cracks, slowly swallowed by the light and everything after that is a murky fog.

He feels himself laying flat against a soft surface, and the sudden tightness he felt around his head left as fast as it came. His eyes are fluttering rapidly, vision becoming more blurred with each blink. A buzzing noise, morphing into scattered words unable to be pieced together, traveling through one ear and out the other. Before he fully slips from the arms of consciousness, faint cheers were the last thing audible.

* * *

He begins to stir when a gust of brisk air blows against his cheek, and the sound of metal grazing another piece metal is heard. Curtains being opened, he assumes. 

“Oh, did he wake up?” 

For some odd reason, his eyes are squeezed shut tighter, as he’s afraid to gaze upon the source of that gentle voice. 

“Saihara?” 

Another voice, just as quiet as the other. Then his eyes snap open.  Maki and Himiko stand at both sides of the bed he lays on, a look of relief on both. Then his eyes began slipping shut again, Maki pinched his arm.

“Hey!” He was wide awake now, shooting upright but barely mustering at glare at the assassin. She smiled, and Himiko dragged chairs over to his bedside. Both took their seats begrudgingly.

“..Where are we?” He questions, examining what he assumes is a hospital room. It was a bit cramped, only enough space to pace around he believes. There’s one average sized window with thin, pattered curtains connected to it. A bathroom in the corner as well, and a monitor.. somewhat reminding him of the ones in the academy. 

Maki combed her fingers through one of her unkempt pigtails, her almost troubled red gaze locking with his golden one. “I don’t think the two of us explaining would be good, you should hear it from professionals. In fact one of them is going to be here soon, so we’ll have to step out for a bit.” 

She grasped his shoulder firmly. “Don’t worry though, we’ll be right outside the room. When it’s all clear to you.. we’ll be here to talk about it.”

Before he can ask what she meant by this, the door opened slowly and she and Himiko became more alert. An older man steps in, keeping on a friendly facade as he asks the two girls to exit the room for a moment. Maki and Himiko glance at each other before scurrying out of the room. But as the man swings the door shut, Maki catches it and grips him by his lab coat. She whispers into his ear, and the man’s expression darkens. 

The two of them are now alone, staring at each other inquisitively before he takes a seat. “How are you this evening, Saihara-kun?” 

How exactly does this guy expect him to respond? His fingers claw at the sheets, and he put on his most forceful smile. “I’m okay.” 

“Do you know where you are?” The man questions. 

“A.. hospital?” He thinks this is a hospital, but something about it feels.. _off._ The man nodded. “That’s right, this is a hospital. I’ll make this all clear in the easiest, and least overwhelming way I can.” He cleared his throat. “The killing game you were playing was a virtual reality.”

The tight smile on his face stayed on out of pure disbelief, unable to shift into any other expression for the time being. He blinked twice. “What?” 

“It was a simulation. The entirety of the killing show.. it never really happened.” 

His smile finally dropped, the beads of sweat that roll down his face accompanying his widening eyes. “What.” 

“For years, the feature known as a virtual reality was utilized for the long-running show Danganronpa. You already know what that is, no need to explain it. A show with teenagers actually killing each other isn’t.. moral. That’s where the simulation comes in.”

Red hot anger, brewing within him.

“So thats great, isn’t it? Your friends aren’t actually dead. In fact, most of them have been awaiting your arrival.” 

He grits his teeth. 

“The thing is.. this season-“ The man stops, staring at Shuichi’s trembling frame. “Whats wrong?” 

“What’s wrong..?” He wheezed out, face flickering through a vast amount of emotions. “What do you mean what’s wrong!? You think you can just.. lie to me and say everything my friends and I went through wasn’t even real!?”

“Saihara-kun.” 

He shook his head rapidly. “Stop it. Don’t lie to me, and tell me what this place is!”

“Saihara-kun.” 

Tears spring into his eyes. “Don’t you _dare_ lie to me about my friends being alive! You-“ He stops, staring down at his finger jabbed into the man’s chest. “Ah.. I’m sorry.” 

Shuichi stepped backwards, seating himself when the hospital bed was close by. He stared at the way his hand slightly quivered. “Sorry. I dont know what came over me.” 

With a nod of understanding, the conversation continues. It’s insane.. every single factor that’s revealed about the killing game. Words that confirm he and everyone else had signed up for this game. The thing is, these statements sound so very.. faulty. The one sided conversation stretches on for a good hour, coming to an end when the man stood from his seat, turning his body around to face the door. 

“Wait.” He calls out. “What’s your name?” 

“That’s not important, since after this we won’t see each other again.” The man spares Shuichi a sharp glance. “Good luck. Don’t go sticking your nose where it doesn’t belong.” 

Shuichi swallowed thickly as the door is shut softly. He looks over to the window, the sun setting casts a yellowish-orange light in the entire room. First, he darts to his bathroom to get a shower in.. to scrub the gross feeling that sticks to him away.  Then he throws on a plain t-shirt and joggers, much more comfortable than the hospital gown. The sudden creaks from the door make him spin around.

Himiko’s head peeked in, her half-lidded eyes blinking at him. “We’re gonna eat. Harukawa said we’ll discuss everything during dinner..” 

She stepped back out, and he followed shortly after. Maki eyed the both of them, directing them to the dining hall. Just the three of them going to meet for dinner this time.. it’s so unreal. Even as the claims of everyone else being alive spins around in his head, he refuses to believe it. He refuses to let the people here toy with his emotions. This place was most likely associated with Team Danganronpa, explaining the off putting feel about it all.

“How long was I out?” He asked quietly. 

“Two days, almost three, just like us.” Maki replied, just as quiet. 

They turn every corner, sometimes Maki would raise an arm halfway to stop them from continuing their path, scanning the dark halls before they continued. What exactly were they supposed to be hiding from..? 

There’s a faint light poking out the cracks of the double doors they’ve reached, he assumes those belong to the dining hall. Maki pushes one of the doors open, her eyes widening after getting a quick look inside. Shuichi heard a boisterous laugh booming over the quiet chatter right before Maki let go of the door, the slam echoing throughout the hall. 

She looked dismayed, unsteadily backing away from the double doors. 

“Harukawa-san..?” His face paled when the soft conversations and whispers from inside were no longer audible, instead a few loud footsteps charged towards the doors. Maki grabbed he and Himiko by their arms and darted out of there as quickly as possible. 

The doors swung open, and Kaito stepped out the dining hall. He scratched the back of his head after taking in the sight of a empty hall. “Swear I heard someone out here..” 

The trio now hid in a storage room close by. Maki shut the door gently, flicking on a dim light for the time being. Himiko and Shuichi stare at her, the puzzlement felt being written all over their faces. 

“I..” She leans against the door with her eyes screwed shut. “I can’t be around them.”

“Be around-“ Realization, a pit begins to form in his stomach. “T-That wasn’t them. It’s not possible.”

Maki quirked an eyebrow, sliding down the door and pressing her legs against her chest. “You’re shocked?” Her gaze sharpened into something violent. “Did that asshole not tell you our friends are alive?” 

“No, he told me.” His lip quivered. “I just can’t believe it, I really can’t. What if they’re just messing with us? W-We ended their game, they’ll get payback! What if-“

“They wouldn’t do that.” Maki’s statement is sharp, threatening, implying she won’t allow anyone else to toy with what they know. But still.. they can’t possibly be alive. It’s just a childish fantasy. A false reality they clung onto in the game, now escaping their grasp in this world.

“I was kind of in doubt too..” Himiko said through a sniffle, tapping her feet against the dusty floor. “But even if those people we heard were our friends.. I’m scared to face them.”

He feels the exact same. You’d think they’d be overjoyed to see them all again.. that what he expected when he heard the news. No, that was simply just what was expected of him. There’s no joy, just the mind eating parasite that guilt is. He failed them. Only three of the sixteen made it out.  _ Three. _There’s no clue in his mind that tells him how he’d be able to face them again.

It’s pitiful.

He crossed his legs. “They aren’t alive.”

“Can you shut the hell up?” Maki fumed. “Stop saying that, they’re alive. I saw them with my own eyes just now. You’re acting as if them being dead is the better option.”

“I didn’t say that!” He shouts, subsequently lowering his voice after being gawked at. “It’s just impossible. We saw them die, and you’re just gonna believe a bunch of untrustworthy people who have us stuck in this random place, most likely using the hospital setting to cover up the fact that it could be something far worse? You’re just gonna let a bunch of _strangers_ claim everything our friends who died went through, what we went through, was all fake!?”

Maki rose to her feet abruptly, her stony gaze slicing into him. “And I didn’t say that either, did I!?” 

He also rose to his feet, fists clenched by his sides. “Well it sure as hell seems like it!”

A shrill sob from Himiko stops their argument from going any further, they face her. Her hands cover her face, sniffles muffled underneath them. “Stop it! You can’t just argue over something stupid like this! Who cares if Saihara thinks they’re dead? Who cares of Harukawa thinks they’re alive? None of that matters because..” 

The former mage rubs her red puffy eyes. “Because right now all we have is each other. We’re the only ones who understand how.. terrible we feel for even earning the right of survival! So we can’t fight and split up, we can’t okay?”

Those few statements weigh the two of them down back to the floor, and they’re seated again, unable to look each other in the eye. They cool down, but those words still hung in the dreary air. They were so odd escaping Himiko’s lips. She was never one to pour her heart and soul into a speech like that. But then again, she’s changed. The killing game does change people after all.

The true outside world changed the three of them quicker than expected. It wasn’t that long ago that they were standing underneath that bright blue light, smiles adorning their lips as they were ready to face the twisted world outside that fictional one. The weren’t ready, not one bit. 

A warbled cry escaped his throat as he lowered his head into his knees, the warm tears stinging his eyes when he squeezed them shut. They weren’t ready.

Maki and Himiko stare impassively at his trembling frame, soon falling into the same state of bottled up emotions escaping them. They were never ready.

All three huddle together, crying in this cramped room, on this dusty floor, in the hospital holding them and their possibly alive friends. It’s a strange reality, second life, fantasy. Hell, this could even be another fictional world. 

All that’s left.. is to embrace it bitterly. 

* * *

Their long and needed cry came to an abrupt end when a few knocks on the door startle them. They huddle together even closer. Maki curses herself for the dead giveaway someone was locked inside this room, the faint gold light. 

The one who had knocked cleared their throat. “You in there? The others left the dining hall already, so you don’t need to hide anymore.” A pause. “We can eat together if you want?”

He furrowed his eyebrows, jolting slightly when Maki darted off the floor and to the door. “Harukawa-san-“

She swung the door open inwardly, revealing the beholder of the voice. Kaito. 

Kaito stared at Maki, then at Shuichi and Himiko. “Oh it’s..” A wide, toothy grin spread  across his face. “You guys! You’re awake! The hell are you doing hiding in here?”

“Momota..” Himiko voiced for them. He kept looking back and forth between the three of them, completely dumbfounded. “..Yeah?” 

“Momota-kun!” Shuichi exclaimed, scrambling to his feet, and running up to Kaito. 

Kaito sweat dropped at the three set of weary eyes staring at him. Himiko also picked herself up and ran over to them, getting a closer look, like Kaito was a glorious statue. 

“Guys..?” Kaito quavered, becoming genuinely terrified.

“You’re-“ Shuichi looked the bewildered Kaito up and down, his eyes beginning to produce even more tears. “You’re really alive..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry i didnt introduce many characters yet. since this is only the introduction, i wanted to focus more on the three who survived ,, but i’ll bring back most of the v3 cast soon ^_^


	2. closure

This is unbelievable, he thinks. Kaito.. who not long ago had died in the raggedy spaceship blasted off somewhere unknown, stood idly in front of the three of them. He looked.. okay. He didn’t look sickly like before. He didn’t look like he was about to double over and hack tons of blood into the hand he would’ve slapped over his mouth. He was sturdy, able to breath like person who isn’t on the brink of death anymore. 

“You guys.. wanna get something to eat instead of staring at me?” Kaito suggests bemusedly, putting up finger guns to try and ease the tension. 

After a few moments of a heavy, awkward silence, Maki cleared her throat. “Yes.” 

Kaito nodded, though seeming a bit unsure. The three of them followed him down the hall and back to the dining hall. Just like he had said, everyone already left. Instead of them was a mess in every inch of the area. 

“What happened here..” He asked, kicking around a few pieces of a broken chair. Kaito rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. “We had a party, y’know, since the killing game ended.” He directs them to a table filled with leftovers. “We were waiting for you guys to wake up, but Iruma got impatient.” A pause. “Actually I don’t really think it was impatience now though, maybe she just didn’t want to be around everyone for too long. Same for a lot of the others I guess.”

Kaito says they have to take their trays of food to the lounge area, since the dining hall is usually closed at night. Shuichi’s hold on his tray tightens. So things were considerably the same as the killing game here, how pleasant.

They enter the lounge area, and Rantaro and Ryoma are seated on one of the couches not far from the door. Rantaro’s curious gaze travels to the four standing in the doorway. His lips stretch into a welcoming smile. “Hey, nice to see you three again.” 

Kaito tilted his head. “Yo, I’m here too!” 

The three slip past Kaito, taking their seats on one of the other couches. The room itself was dim, the only light in it coming from lights in the hall traveling in through the doorway, and the monitor that was on. The news channel, reporters going on about how Danganronpa had finally met its end. His attention was snatched, they were desperate for it to end? The chance to hear them elaborate was lost when Ryoma had shut off the monitor. 

Ryoma caught the disappointment in his eyes and let out a quiet sigh. “You don’t wanna listen to what they have to say kid. They’re a bunch of liars.”

Rantaro lowered his head, wringing his hands. “They ruined Akamatsu-san, y’know. Made her seem like a cold-blooded killer, even when that was never the case.” 

Kaito plopped himself down beside Ryoma. “Team Danganronpa wants us to be despised by the people outside this place I’m guessing. So in a couple months when we get out of here.. no one would want anything to do with us.” 

“It wouldn’t be any different if they weren’t doing that.” Shuichi stares at his food with disinterest, tapping his fingers rhythmically on the couch. “We ended the game. So no matter what, the outside world will always hate us.” 

Rantaro’s eyebrows raise, and he chuckled dryly. “I guess you’re right.” He and Ryoma slide off their couch, waving halfheartedly on their way out the door. “Goodnight, hope to see you in the morning.” 

Back in a heavy silence, Shuichi pushed his food aside. He’s lost his appetite. 

Maki picks at her own food, not even trying to hide the way she glowered at the bandage on Kaito’s cheek through under her bangs. “What happened to your face?” 

Kaito stiffened before looking off to the side. “Eh, doesn’t matter.” 

Her fork scrapes the plate slightly before she starts shoveling food into her mouth. Himiko swung her legs back and forth, eyes continuously slipping shut and snapping back open.

Kaito looked at Maki, then at Shuichi.. detecting something was the matter between them. He slammed a hand onto the table, startling the three of them. “Shuichi? Harumaki? What’s goin on with you two?”

They spare each other a glance before frowning. Kaito huffed, running a hand through his spiked hair. “I don’t want you two to be mad at each other right after you got out of that place. C’mon..” He grinned. Forcefully, Shuichi notes. “Make up?”

Maki dropped the fork she held onto her plate, narrowing her eyes at Kaito. “We-“

“And don’t try getting out of this! I know when my sidekicks are fighting.” Kaito shut her down. She sighed, finally allowing herself to look Shuichi in the eye. “Saihara..”

“Sorry.” He says almost immediately. “Sorry I- I shouldn’t have put words in your mouth like that. Sorry.” 

Maki blinked, pouting as she gripped the fabric of her pants. “You didn’t need to apologize that many times..” A sigh. “Me too, I’m sorry. I was aware of what you’re going through and still acted like _that_.. it was shitty, Sorry.”

Kaito’s grin stretched wider. “Now.. hug it out.” 

They both gape at him, and he starts chanting ‘hug’ quietly. Himiko had also started chanting through the roll of bread she nibbled on. Maki sighs, turning to face Shuichi. Then they wrap their arms around each other, and maybe it was just what he needed. He feels himself winding down into a less tense and jittery state. The tension leaves from Maki as well, her lips twitched into a smile before they pulled apart.

* * *

“Yeah, they said we’re gonna be stuck here for two months. It fucking sucks, but Akamatsu just said.. avoid conflict, and we get out of here quicker.” 

Kaito had taken them on a tour around the building, and on the way he was explaining their situation. 

Maki scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. “Of course you’d listen to Akamatsu again, like she didn’t..” She pursed her lips, backpedaling. “She’s a terrible leader.” 

“C’mon don’t say that.. she did her best when we were stuck in that shit. And it’s not like this place is setting us up for another killing game.” Kaito stretched his arms out. “No time limits. No Monokuma or the other little demons. No killing game. It’s pretty ideal, don’t you think?”

Himiko pulled at the ends of her oversized t-shirt. “It’s not ideal when we’re just locked up again.” 

Kaito’s lips turn downward, and he lowered his arms with a grumble. Shuichi understood what he was trying to do, make the situation seem more bearable than it actually was. He was right about it being better since no more killings would be taking place, but Himiko was right as well. What was the point in escaping a prison just to be locked in another?  The schedules were similar to the old one, and most if not all of them reverted back to a state of being strangers to one another it seems. This situation really did suck.

Every hall they go down has a few rooms. A few of the doors were open too, and he caught glimpse of Gonta in one of them. The former entomologist hadn’t noticed him, he’s grateful. They reach the hall with Himiko’s room, and she says she’d be breaking off their little group for the night. 

He nods, wishing her goodnight and she shuts the door with a meek yawn. Maki and Kaito had been whispering to each other, he notices. Instead of interacting, he examines each door thoroughly. All have the names of the owner written on them in a dry erase marker, he snorts. 

Kaito pat his shoulder abruptly. “Shuichi, did I do good?” 

He looks up, then behind him just to be disappointed when Maki was nowhere in sight. 

“She wanted to talk with me, told her I’d catch up in a bit.” Kaito informed, and Shuichi nodded in understanding. “Did you do good at what?”

Kaito clicked his tongue. “When I got you and Maki to make up, did I do good? Was I motivational?”  He sounded almost desperate. Shuichi nodded, flashing him a lopsided smile. “Yeah. You did good.” 

“Alright..” Kaito grinned, suddenly psyched up. “Alright.” He gave a thumbs up, but Shuichi couldn’t feel the same energy as him at the moment. Kaito was still trying to be ‘himself’, or the character he was written to be anyway. He frowned.

Kaito waved while running down the hall to catch up with Maki, leaving Shuichi to stand alone in the middle of this eery hallway. Soon after, he also darted down the halls, examining every door for a specific name, and he finds it. Kaede’s room. 

Her door had a sign with her name on it unlike the others. Underneath her name in big, bright red letters, written with an ink pen that look they were added on in a fit of rage was a warning.  _ Boys keep out.  _

He can only assume Tenko must’ve added that part. 

Being at this door was nerve-racking. Facing _her_ again is not something he ever planned for, but now that there’s a chance to do so, he doesn’t want to turn it down. He swallows down his fear, lifting his shaky hand to knock on the door.

* * *

Inside the room..

Tenko and Kaede are seated across from each other on the bed littered with silky blankets more comfortable than the ones provided. She had rebelled a little and swiped them when the staff members weren’t looking. 

“Mm.. Tenko thinks you look cute with a messy bun!” Tenko gushed. 

“I appreciate it.” Kaede smiled, hopping off her bed and to the window to let some air in. She and Tenko pull the window open, it had taken effort.. these things were basically glued shut if you didn’t lift hard enough. 

A nice breeze flows in, and she brushes her fingers against the ice cold bars outside the window. Her expression turns sour, this place was even worse than the academy. You at least had free will when it came to roaming around, and weren’t just limited to a cramped room or narrow hallways leading to areas far too similar to the ones in that academy. 

That’s expected though, this place was associated with Team Danganronpa after all. 

“Are you alright, Akamatsu-san?” Tenko asked sheepishly while tapping her pointer fingers together. Kaede inhaled the crisp air, turning back to Tenko with a warm smile. “Yeah, do-“ 

A few hesitant knocks audible, ones way different than the usual knocks. The two girls become alert.  Tenko scampered to the door, wrapping her hands around the knob. “Y-You’re.. not a staff member or anything, right?” 

Shuffling. “No.. I promise.” 

Tenko spared Kaede a wary glance before pulling the door open. Her jaw dropped at the sight of Shuichi. 

Shuichi flinched, expecting to get body slammed for ignoring the messy sign, but instead Tenko’s wide eyes continue staring him down. She took a slight and unsteady step back into the room. “Saihara-san?” 

“Hi, Chabashira-san.” He greets quietly. Then the door is slammed in his face, as expected. There’s muttering coming from the inside, he fiddles with his hands during the wait.  The door opened again seconds later, and Tenko stepped out with a huff. “Goodnight.” 

He watched her stomp lightly down the hall and into her room, the door shutting behind her moments later. Then he looked back, stumbling backwards in shock when Kaede now stood in the doorway. 

“Uhm.” Kaede twirled a strand of unkempt hair on her finger. “Did.. you wanna come in?” 

She lead him in when he gave a nod, shutting the door behind him quickly. He examined her room, it looked more set up to be something homey and enjoyable to stay in for the time being.  Kaede laced her hands behind her back. “It’s nice to see you again, Saihara-kun.” 

Something about her voice was cold and unwelcoming, while at the same time warm and comforting. Her plum eyes are tired, and there are slight dark circles underneath them. 

“It’s..” He tore his gaze away. “Nice to see you again too.” 

Kaede hummed. “Did you see the others? A lot of them were pretty down when we couldn’t all visit at once when the killing game ended. Then we decided to throw a party and..”

“Iruma-san wanted to get it over with.” He finished off, earning a few confused blinks from Kaede. She turned back to the window. “Yeah.” 

He tapped his foot. “I-“

“You were a good leader to them. I watched the show with Amami-kun before things got worse.. your leadership skills were admirable.” Kaede let the window window slam down before pulling the curtains with a rose pattern all over them shut. “Seeing you take off your hat was wonderful too, Amami-kun had to calm me down when I nearly screamed from joy.”

He pat his head, eyes creasing slightly. “Uh.. yeah, I was proud of myself for that too. But-“

“And the way you took down Shirogane-san, everyone was cheering you on. Even me, even when I thought my spirit died I cheered you on. You did great.” Her fingers tighten around the curtain. “Thank you, for ending it.” 

“Akamatsu-san.” He grits out. “Can we not.. go into depth about the things that happened in the simulation?”

Her shoulders hunched, and she released the rosy curtains to turn back to him. “Oh my god..” She pinched the bridge of her nose, already annoyed with herself. “Sorry.”

An exasperated sigh, before she plastered on a smile. “So what brings you here, Saihara-kun?” 

He shoved his clammy hands in his pockets. “To be honest, I’m not sure. I just wanted to talk to you again.. and make things right.”

She tilts her head, staring at him impassively. “Make things right?” 

Absentmindedly, he runs a hand through his hair. “Yeah.. because I couldn’t prevent you from getting executed. What you did was to save all of us, and I couldn’t even-“

“Saihara-kun, stop it.” 

“Look I know. It’s late, you’re most likely tired. I’m also tired, but I need to do this now.” His watery gaze is pinned on her frame that becomes more stiff with everyone word that climbs out his mouth. “I need to do it now, because I got to see you again, and I don’t know if you’re gonna just disappear again after this.” 

Her lip quivered, and Shuichi stepped backwards to lean against the bumpy walls. “Are you real? I cant even tell.. I want you to be real. I don’t want to be apologizing to someone who’s not there now.” 

“I’m real..” She murmured, wrapping her wooly button down sweater around herself tighter. “I’m alive.” 

“Good..” He shivered, choking back a sob. “I’m glad. So I-“ 

“What is there to make right?” Kaede questioned with an ineffective glare. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I sent you to your death.” He grits out. 

“Because that’s how the trials worked..” She furrowed her eyebrows. “It was out of your control, and if you didn’t do that everyone would’ve died. So, don’t beat yourself up over it.”

“Stop..” He whimpered. “I don’t wanna argue, okay? Just-“ 

“No, you stop!” She pointed at him, still trying to keep up a somewhat friendly persona. “Let’s just, make plans for tomorrow instead. How about you come meet everyone again at breakfast!” 

He downcasts his fatigued gaze, genuinely confused by her mannerisms. “Why.. don’t you want me to apologize?”

“There’s a simple answer.” Her voice wobbled. “I don’t deserve it. I mean.. I killed Amami-kun. He was trying to save everyone in his own way, and I killed him. And don’t-“ She grasped his shoulders firmly, flashing a smile that was emptier than he remembered. “Don’t try to justify it. I’ve accepted it, the things I did. So don’t apologize, you don’t need to.” 

“Okay.” His head turned away from her and released a shaky breath. “Then please, could you at least tell me why you think you’re undeserving of an apology. Because.. it’s not like you’re a bad person. L-Like you said.. what happened was out of our control.”

She stepped back, crossing her arms over her chest. “It’s not really about if I deserve one or not, I just don’t care about an apology. It doesn’t matter if those assholes said the killing game wasn’t real, it doesn’t erase the fact that we experienced it. They can’t just erase our pain with this ‘wonderful’ news thrown at us when we first wake up. I killed someone, and paid the price. I don’t want your sympathy.. I just want to move on because I have a chance to.”

Her dainty fingers run across the silky sheets of her bed. “Amami-kun isn’t holding a grudge, and there’s no reason for me to keep blaming myself when it’s over.. it’s done with, and we’ve been okay. So I’m letting myself move on. I’m letting myself heal.”

He blinked, lowering his head to stare at the glossy floor. “Okay.” He curled and uncurled his fingers. “Okay.”

Kaede changed too.

They seat themselves on her bed for a second, it’s softer than his own. She folds up one of the silky blankets, shoving it gently into his chest. “Take it. I bet it’ll help you sleep good tonight.” 

He hugs the blanket tightly, it was soft, nearly luring him into sleep when he buried his face into it. Her cold fingers poke his cheek . “Don’t fall asleep here. Tomorrow morning, let’s meet at breakfast like I requested before.” 

Kaede lead him to the door, pulling it open and he walked out into the hallway. “Akamatsu-san.”

She tilted her head. 

“You’re not what the news reporters say about you.” He turned back around, allowing their gazes to lock. “You’re not the evil person they claimed you are.”

Silence. Kaede began shutting the door while lowering her head, bangs falling in front of it and obscuring her face. Her voice comes out as a low whisper. “Alright then. Goodnight.”

The door shuts in his face gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ack sorry ,, nothing really happened i’m this chapter either, it’s going so slow i apologize. but next chapter ,, i promise things will be starting up! bear with me


	3. reconciliation

The second his face fell into the bed the previous night, he was out. 

In the morning he woke up in silence. No constant rings of the doorbell. No hammering knocks stretching on for minutes, as a loud cheery voice is there asking him if had waken up yet. No morning announcement either. Just himself in this room, and the situation finally sinks in. 

He melts into the bed, blinking at the colorless ceiling. He did promise to meet Kaede at breakfast, so in just a few moments he’d be up and out the door. But for now he’d lay here in this calming silence. At some moment he does actually leave the bed, and opens his window to let a nice breeze fill the room.

Then he fixes his bed. It’s not necessary, but he’d like to gain a new schedule while trapped in this place. Something to keep order, so he doesn’t lose his mind. Now that that’s over with, his nerves were calm enough so he could finally meet everyone in the dining hall.  When he stepped out of his room.. Maki, Himiko, and Kaito stood outside, leaning against the walls.

“Ah..” He shut the door behind him, smiling sheepishly. “You were waiting? I didn’t keep you waiting for too long, did I?”

Maki shook her head, already off to the dining hall. “No, about a good ten minutes passed really.” 

The other three had to sprint up to her, since she was still so surprisingly quick. The halls are brighter now, making whatever this place is less unsettling than before. They reach the double doors again, listening to the quiet chatter from inside. Then Kaito stepped in front of them and swung the doors open. Today, they walk inside. 

“Morning everyone!” Kaito boomed. 

Miu sucked her teeth, slamming a fist onto the table. “You’re too fucking loud this early in the-“ She saw the other three. In fact, everyone had saw them, explaining the sudden silence that filled the air.  Then Tenko shot up from her seat, gallons of tears spilling from her eyes. “Yumeno-san!” 

And then the entire class erupted into a bunch of cheers. Not exactly what he expected, but it was fine. They were all alive, smiling as if there was nothing to worry about for the time being. It was refreshing. Maki and Himiko were also smiling. He felt himself smile as well. 

While seeing everyone alive was rejuvenating, it was a bit overwhelming at the same time. Interacting with everyone at once.. a few at a time would’ve been more ideal. He looked over to Himiko, who smiled tiredly as she got wrapped in a hug from a relieved Tenko.

He looked to Maki, who was glued to Kaito’s side, interacting to whoever took the time to interact with her. While a few were missing, most likely not a fan of huge interactions like this, it felt like a new beginning for them all.  Some time later, Kirumi and Kiyo peeked their heads into the dining hall to see where all the commotion was coming from. They calm, walking in to greet them. So the only ones missing after that.. he looks to three empty chairs with signs on them.

“You’re wondering who’s missing?” Angie had suddenly appeared beside him, lacking one of her old bright smiles. He nodded, picking up one of the signs. Tsumugi’s, his hands immediately released it. 

Angie poked her cheek. “Angie knows Tsumugi was like.. the big bad guy all along, but she didn’t want to leave her out! It’s not like she’s coming anyway.” 

He quirked an eyebrow, reaching for the next sign. “She’s.. not coming? She’s not here?” 

“Nobody has seen her.” Angie clasped her hands together. “We can only assume she’s not here.” 

He hums in acknowledgement, reading the sign with a little doodle in bright blue ink of Kiibo on it. “Kiibo-kun isn’t here either?” 

“Kiibo-kun?” Rantaro had stepped beside the two of them. His eyes narrow, a glint of frustration in them. “We have no clue if he’s here. One of the staff members told us he hadn’t woken up yet, but that wouldn’t make sense considering the way he died.” 

“The way he died..” Shuichi drawled. Rantaro pulled out one of the chairs, slipping down onto it. “Yeah, they say the more painful your death is.. the sooner you wake up. I mean, you’d wake up instantly from shock just to knock out for a bit afterward.” 

Angie sat beside Rantaro, chiming in. “But! If you had something less painful happen to you, or simply just exit the simulation, then you’d be asleep for a day, two days max!”

A bit interesting.. he reads the final sign, a doodle in purple ink on the corner of someone grumpy.. Kokichi. “Ouma-kun?”  He turned around to face them. “W-Wait! What happened to Ouma-kun?” 

Rantaro shrugged, though looking a little dispirited. “We saw him the day the game ended, but after that he went back into hiding. We tried finding him, trust me. He just completely disappeared.. not even I could find him.”

Angie nodded in agreement , swinging her legs back and forth. “He always hides.. why is that?” 

“Maybe Ouma-kun thinks we’re angry at him?” Gonta took a seat beside Angie at the end of the table. “Gonta’s seen people hide when they’re afraid of confrontation.” 

Shuichi placed Kokichi’s sign down gently, taking the empty seat beside it. Gonta may be right, with everything that happened in the simulation.. his claim would make the most sense. 

He doesn’t think Kokichi should exclude himself from the group.. it’s over. There’s no need to put himself in isolation again if there’s nothing left to fight for. Kokichi had always been hiding, working on plans to end the killing game in the prisons he made for himself.. but there’s no point in that here, is there? 

Absentmindedly, he lifted a hand to his chin. Unless the reason Kokichi was hiding was something way different. If that’s the case.. the idea of him being alone doesn’t sit well with Shuichi. What if something bad were to happen.. and since nobody was keeping tabs on him, they’d never know.

“Is..” He swallowed thickly. “Is that okay? Just leaving him alone like that?” 

Rantaro blinked before shaking his head. “He’s not completely alone. Tojo-san said she’d bring him a meal and check up on him during that time. So far he’s been complying, meaning we’re not too in the dark with him.” 

Okay. That was okay. He thanked Rantaro and Angie for telling him these things, drumming his fingers lightly on the table. Even with that, he feels uneasy about this new information. Out of everyone, the three who were missing were the ones whose bodies took the most damage, leaving nothing behind.

He’s worried.

* * *

Kokichi’s room door was one of the only ones without a name scribbled on. It makes Shuichi think this place has been abandoned, but he still wants to try and see if he was holed up in there.  He knocked a couple of times, rocking back and forth on his heels. Minutes of silence on the other side of the silver door passes. With hesitation, he gently pushed on the door to see if it was locked. It wasn’t actually, the door slid open with an almost grating creek. There was no one inside though, so he pulls it shut and strolled down the hall. 

He does the same with Kiibo’s door, this one was actually locked. It leaves him stumped, if the room is locked would that mean he’s actually in there? So why was he being hidden from them?

A hand on his shoulder. He smiles, thinking it’s Kaito again, but his expression immediately darkened when it was someone in a lab coat. He slipped away from them, scowling. “What?”

“Don’t come near this room for the time being.” They say, unlocking the door and slipping into the room. 

They’re hiding something. They’re definitely hiding something. But there wasn’t anything he could actually do without risking their time here being extended. Don’t defy them, Kaito said. His teeth sink into his lips, arms twitching towards the handle to tear the silver door open and expose the people here, expose what they’re doing to Kiibo. Then he shoved his hands into his pockets, fingers wiggling around in the cotton, before he stomped down the hall and to the lounge area. 

A few of them stood at the doorway, muttering to each other. He quirked an eyebrow at the sight, stiffening when there’s a frustrated shout from inside the room. He slid across the floor to the others, looking inside to see what was happening.  Thankfully, nobody was hurt or in any danger. Instead, there was a mess of books scattered across the floor, and the couches had been rearranged. 

“Who did this!?” Tenko eyed the ones currently present with distaste. “Come forward and clean your mess!”  Nobody responded, making steam practically shoot out of Tenko’s ears. She snatched the books off the floor angrily, Kaede ran in to assist her soon after. 

Rantaro looked deep in thought. “Why would anyone rearrange the furniture? Not only does that take tons of effort.. but that effort would be pointless, don’t you think?”

He’s worrying about the wrong thing. Shuichi’s more curious about how they rearranged the furniture soundlessly overnight, because that’s most likely when the rearrangement took place. Nobody except the culprit was aware of this mess, so it’s slightly impressive they were able to do that.

“If we’re looking for people to blame..” Maki also stepped in to help the other two clean the mess. “Let’s blame Gonta. He’s strong, sneaky, this crime would be perfect for him.” 

Gonta shook his head rapidly. “Gonta would never do something like this!” 

“And we shouldn’t be passing the blame around.” Kaede chimed in, plopping down onto one of the couches when the place was back to its original state. “Maybe this was an accident. As long as it happens just this once, why don’t we let it slide?”

Too carefree, letting them just get away with this, but it’s okay. You’re _allowed_ to be carefree now, there’s nothing left to be wary about.

Tenko nodded. “Tenko agrees with her! Besides..” He lips curl into a sly grin. “We won’t get penalized for wrecking this place, will we?” 

Kaito grinned alongside her. “I see where you’re going with this..” He pumped his fists together, voice growing boisterous. “Let’s wreck this place, as payback for those assholes locking us up here!” 

Tenko put a finger over her own lips, shushing him excessively. “You- Idiot! Now that you went and yelled that, they’re gonna be aware of our plans!” 

“While it was a good idea..” Rantaro sighed, running a hand through his hair. “We can’t risk it. Sorry guys.”

Kaito and Tenko slumped, plopping down onto a different couch than Kaede. Everyone else who was still standing outside walked in, starting up their own silent conversations to pass the time. He slides down the wall and onto the floor, pressing his knees against his chest.

* * *

Tonight he’s restless, making it impossible to simply just close his eyes and knock out.

Even with exhaustion swallowing him up, his eyes are wide open, unblinking. He kept them staring at the ceiling. His limbs, heavy as lead, weigh him down onto the bed as if he were chained to it.  No matter if he shut his eyes, shuffled around into a comfortable position, or even wrapped the silky blanket around him.. his mind is still running. Kiibo, he thinks about. He thinks about the interaction from earlier, and the bitter taste in his mouth it left. He thinks about Kokichi, and his abandoned room. 

_ Yeah, they say the more painful your death is.. the sooner you wake up. _

If that was the case, why weren’t they at the dining hall or the lounge area or just anywhere. Was the shock too much for their living bodies to handle? Could they possibly be..

He grits his teeth, throwing the sheets off and forcefully pulls himself off the bed. He goes through everything, finding a small thin screwdriver in a toolbox that was left in here. It’s late, nobody would catch him slipping out of his room and walking down the narrow halls. Nobody would see him standing in front of Kiibo’s door, kneeling down and raising the screwdriver to the knob to try and lock pick it.

He watched Kokichi do it before, he has an idea of how lock picking works. If he can get in this room and confirm Kiibo is alive at least.. then that would mean Kokichi is also alive, right? The two of them would be okay.

The screwdriver is dug into the lock more hastily, but it still wouldn't unlock even after multiple tries. Then he realizes how stupid this idea was. He tosses it aside, pulling on the knob desperately. “Kiibo-kun..” 

It’s still locked, he screws his eyes shut and released the knob from his grasp. ~~They’re hiding them because they’re dead.~~

Unsteadily, he walks back down the hall and to his room. ~~Amami-kun lied, Ouma-kun is also dead.~~

Something flew past him, the only way he even could tell is because he had been bumped into during what he assumes was an attempt to escape. He spun around, scanning the area for whatever that was.. there’s nothing in sight. “H-Hello?” 

A barely audible noise of footsteps pounding against the floor, he hears it. He blinked rapidly before breaking into a run after those footsteps. He turned around another corner sharply, and was able to spot someone pressed against a wall far from him. 

“Hey!” He shouts, voice echoing through the entire hall. This mysterious person stiffens, turning their body away to make a run for it.

“Wait- Please!” He cried out, pushing on to figure out what exactly was going on with whoever this was. The figure keeps their back turned, and as inches closer.. it becomes more clear who they actually were.

_ It’s- _

He tripped over his own feet, falling and sliding across the cold floor. His exhaustion, catching up to him now of all times? “Wait-“ His hands scramble around, attempting to lift his body, that’s growing heavier every second, up again. They kept slipping and sending him back down. 

“Please don’t leave, Ouma-kun!” He shouted. 

All he could see were Kokichi’s feet glued to the ground after that shout of desperation for him to stay. Then they step closer to him, he gets to his knees and reaches towards for something, anything that is Kokichi with blurred vision.  Kokichi’s shirt. His fingers latch onto it tightly and he lifts his head to look at Kokichi.

“Saihara-chan..?” Kokichi muttered, staring at him and then the hand grabbing onto his milky white shirt in sheer bewilderment.

He continued holding onto Kokichi’s shirt, afraid that if he let go, Kokichi would crumble down like a decaying statue. Morph into the bloody, mashed up mess he was when Shuichi discovered his body that dreary morning. Or even worse, fade into nothingness unexpectedly when he’s finally found him, safe, alive.

“Ouma-kun..” He choked out. 

Kokichi stayed quiet, lips pressed into a thin line. Then he grips Shuichi’s shoulders firmly in return.  Shuichi blinked drowsily, taking in the way Kokichi’s expression had softened into one less fearful and puzzled.

And then awoke in his bed, the bright sun shining in through the pane of glass onto his face. And the silky blanket is draped over him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp, everything goes to shit after this


	4. disagreements

He had no idea what happened, only aware that he was stuck in place on the bed, slowly succumbing to sleep again. A loud, hammering knock then collided with the door, and Kaito’s booming voice was loud and clear even with a barrier. “Shuichi! You up?” 

He shot upright, heaving a tired sigh. Okay, maybe he didn’t miss the insistent knocking this early in the morning from Kaito. “I’ll be out a second..” 

He yawned into his hand, lifting the sheets to flatten and toss it onto the bed. Then he stopped midway, fingers releasing them onto the floor.

Kokichi. 

Was it a dream? Their meeting.. and that attempt to break into Kiibo’s room with a faulty plan, thoughtlessly put together out of desperation. That couldn’t be right, it felt freakishly real. Even his arms still sting from when he slid across the floor. It was real, at least he thinks?

He walks out the room, taking the time to wave at Kaito halfheartedly without paying a single grain of attention to him. Kaito had been surprisingly silent on their way to the dining hall, so he had more time to go over the events from last night and make sense of them.

The only thing that felt unreal about it all.. was his interaction with Kokichi. His already limited energy at the time had been used up, making hard to understand what was happening when he was experiencing it. There’s holes in it all.. the possibility of it being a dream is thin. But, the possibility of it being real is also thin. Maybe when they enter the dining hall.. Kokichi would be seated in his designated seat, jokes and cheeky laughter spilling out his mouth like before.  But he was met with disappointment, no sign of Kokichi anywhere. Just his playful sign still substituting for him. He takes the empty seat beside it again, and Kaito slid into the chair beside him.

He had only just now realized how silent the room was. Everyone ate silently, a wary look in their eyes. Kirumi looked at the duo before clasping her hands together on the table. “Since everyone is here now.. may I bring something up that’s most likely the cause of our silence? I believe our minds will be cleared of what’s bothering everyone if we can speak about it.” 

“Yeah..” Kaede twirled her fork around with disinterest. “You didn’t need to ask.”

Kirumi nodded slightly before clearing her throat. “I assume we all heard the shout from last night?” 

He paled, grip on his own utensil tightening. Mumbled words of agreement filled the air, he sunk further into his seat. 

“Nobody was in any danger, correct?” Kiyo inquired. 

“We can’t know for sure unless they speak up..” Tenko plastered on a smile, her hands failing around a bit. “If you were the one who shouted, please speak up! We need to know if you’re alright!”

“Well everyone who normally shows up is present, so that’s at least proof that they’re okay.” Ryoma’s expression darkened, twisting the atmosphere into something much more intense. “We just need to know if you encountered any danger, because if this place is actually dangerous.. then that changes a lot about our situation.” 

Rantaro glowered. “What are you implying, Hoshi-kun?” 

Ryoma sighed, putting his hands up. “Relax, don’t make it seem like I’m the bad guy or anything. I’m just saying, they convinced us this place was safe. If the one who shouted encountered something dangerous, then they lied. We might actually be in danger.” 

Commotion, everyone’s muttering to each other again. Shuichi couldn’t possibly explain what went down, because he himself still didn’t understand. And telling them he attempted to get into Kiibo’s room was not the brightest idea, they’d be even more endangered if the staff found out. 

He fiddles with his hands underneath the table as everyone’s mood grew more frantic. Then Kaito slammed a fist onto it, successfully getting everyone to quiet down.

“Y’know, I don’t think there’s anything to worry about.” He says nonchalantly.

Kirumi tilted her head, a frown tugging at her lips. “And why exactly do you think this?” 

Kaito sweat dropped, tapping a finger to his chin. “Well.. if nobody’s taking ownership of the shout.. that means none of us ran into anything!” 

Rantaro was unamused, shooting Kaito down with a blank stare. “But that doesn’t explain where it came from.”

“Maybe we were hearing things?” Kaito suggested, a bead of sweat beginning to form on his forehead.

Himiko furrowed her eyebrows. “If we were just hearing things, how would all of us hear it at the same time?”

Kaito grumbled before racking his brain to find more excuses. Shuichi would have to come clean. Whatever Kaito’s doing would just lead the group to distrusting each other again.. and they’re already hanging on to the remaining trust by a steadily snapping thread. He opened his mouth to speak.

“Fine, I confess.” Kaito blew out a sigh. “It was me, I was the one who screamed.” 

He stared at Kaito, unable to grasp a single word from the sheer amount of surprise he felt. Kaito didn’t look him in the eye, instead grinning sheepishly at the group. “Sorry guys! Last night I thought there was a ghost in my room.. false alarm. Didn’t think it was _that_ loud though, so I chickened out when Tojo brought it up.”

Everyone blinked, sighing out of exasperation.  Miu wagged a finger at Kaito. “Speak the hell up sooner next time! Really had us worried for nothing..” 

“Now now..” Angie tilted her head, bright smile contrasting her dark gaze. “How do we know if Kaito is telling the truth?” 

Her smile became more of a toothy a grin. “I mean.. his confession was so sudden. He may be lying for someone.” Her gaze locks onto everyone once before stopping at Shuichi. “What do you think about all of this, Shuichi?”

Everyone’s attention falls onto him. 

“I never heard it..” He swallowed. “I guess the sleep I was in was too heavy to hear?” 

Kaito breathed a false sigh of relief. “I’m glad you didn’t hear it! The scream was..” 

“Embarrassing. High-pitched. Grating.” Tenko insulted with a sour expression. 

“Yeah..” Kaito grits out, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. 

Angie looked back and forth between Kaito and Shuichi before dropping her gaze back to her meal. “Alright then. Sorry for putting you under the spotlight like that, Shuichi! Angie just wanted to make sure no one was hiding anything.” 

“It’s alright, I understand.” He says, sneaking a quick look at Kaito. His lips were turned downwards, words seemingly on the tip of his tongue, but he must be saving them for later. Kaito knew.

They all finish their meals in a silence less heavier than before, and on the way out of the room Kaito grabbed Shuichi by the back of his shirt and dragged him away to his room. Shuichi tried freeing himself from his grasp, nearly crying out for someone to help, but Kaito pressed a finger against his own lips and advised him to simmer down. 

The duo makes it to the room, and Kaito slams the door shut when they’re in. Shuichi lowered his head. “Sorry for not speaking up. You didn’t have to lie for me, but thank you.” 

Kaito shrugged, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. “So wanna tell me what you were doing out your room, and why the fuck Ouma was doing dragging you to your room at four in the damn morning?”

Shuichi nearly blacked out at the mention of Kokichi’s name. “Uhm.” He could only stare incredulously. “What?” 

Kaito scoffed, taking the time the explain what he ran into the night before. 

* * *

Kaito had been wide awake ever since that scream roared throughout the halls. Sitting here and being all scared is not really his style, right? So he shook off the fear and stomped to his door. There’s the sound of something sliding across the floor, a chill crawls down his spine. With clammy hands, he swung the door open and slid out without thinking.

All that’s out there is Shuichi, unconscious in Kokichi’s arms. 

“What..” He rubbed his eyes to make sure what he was seeing was real. “What the fuck.” 

Kokichi blinked at him impassively before continuing to drag Shuichi down the hall. He ran up to them. “Woah. Woah. What the hell happened to him?”

“He chased me.” Kokichi’s emotionless gaze dropped down to Shuichi. “Must’ve had low energy.” 

“And.. the scream?”

“He yelled my name. Didn’t want me to leave I guess.”

Kaito averted his gaze, unsure what to say after that. Kokichi changes the position he held Shuichi in again before he continued dragging. Kaito stopped him again, flinching at the irritation that sparked in the smaller boy’s eyes.

“Do ya need help?” He gestures to how Shuichi was still slipping from his hold, no matter if the position changed.

Kokichi huffed. “No. Just go back to sleep.” 

“Tojo was worried about you today.” He’s trying to get Kokichi to stay since after this, he’d be off again without a word, doing god knows what. “She tried bringing you food. You never answered.”

“I was busy.” Kokichi hissed, begging in his mind that this conversation comes to its long needed end. 

“You should stop isolating yourself.” He grumbled, patience growing thin when Kokichi continued dragging Shuichi without even showing a sign of acknowledgment to his existence. He kept going. “The killing game is over, you know that already.”

Silence. He bared his teeth. “You’re still gonna act like this? The way you acted in the game?” 

Kokichi stops, but even with his back turned Kaito knows his ears are wide open, listening to his every word carefully. Kaito tapped his foot impatiently. “Weren’t you just acting like a dick cause of your plans?” 

Kokichi clicked his tongue. “My job isn’t done. As the Ultimate S-“

“You aren’t-“ His nails dig into his palm, nearly drawing blood. “You aren’t a fucking Ultimate anymore. None of us are. We’re useless meat bags stuck in this shitty ass world that doesn’t fucking want us. You’re not a damn leader, just like I’m not an astronaut.. and Shuichi isn’t a detective. So whatever the fuck you’re planning.. _cut it out._ ” 

He slid a hand down his face. “We’ve got two months, Ouma. Don’t make anything worse than it has to be.”  Through the cracks of the hand over his face, he sees Kokichi tugging at the checkered scarf tied around his neck. 

Drained, he turns back to the direction of his room. “G’night.” 

“It’s strange.” Kokichi shuffled around. “How you chose me of all people to be real with.” 

Kaito didn’t react, or even take the time to spare him a tired glance. And Kokichi continued his path to Shuichi’s room, still doing his best not to let him slide out his arms.

* * *

Kaito scratched the back of his head, frustration steadily rising at the full remembrance of this interaction.. “That’s all.”

So Kokichi had been the reason he ended up in his room. He even had the decency to cover him up with the blanket? Strange, really. Even outside the game, Shuichi still finds himself befuddled when it comes to Kokichi. 

“Alright.” He swiftly walked past Kaito and pulled the door open. “I’m going to look for him.” 

“Okay.” Kaito acknowledged, staying stuck to the wall when Shuichi walked out. Then his eyebrows raised. “Wait, what!?” 

Shuichi turned back to him, filled with a new found determination. “I’m going to look for him, is that bad?”

“Yeah!” Kaito grabbed him by his shoulders and shook. “It’s a waste of time! That fucking asshole is too good at hiding. _Too good._ ”

Shuichi’s lips twitch into a lopsided smile. “Well I was able to find him with something as simple as luck last night. That must mean something.. I believe I’ll be able to find him again.”

He gives a thumbs up before sliding out of Kaito’s grasp, and sprinted down the hall and out of sight. Kaito groaned loudly before slamming his room door shut. The guy was just gonna get more worn out..

* * *

Shuichi finds Rantaro on his trip to the lounge area. Since he had the most tabs on Kokichi, he’d be a great help for the search. Rantaro informed him of Kokichi running off to a room usually closed off from this entire place hours after he awoke. It’s not surprising to step into this room and at least get a confirmation that it was uninhabited.

He checks the dining hall where Kirumi was residing. He asked politely if she had any idea where Kokichi could be, earning a shake of the head in return. He asks Kaede, the same response. With a brief thank you, he speeds out the room and changes his direction back to the lounge area when he’s sure Tenko shouted again.

Today there’s unfolded blankets and even more random books ranging from small to large strewn across the floor. The couches changed positions again too, now pushed together in a square. Tenko and Maki furiously tidy the place up, Tenko accusing the males of creating this mess before muttering an embarrassed apology. 

But Tenko wasn’t wrong, he believes it’s Kokichi who has made the current messes. That would be the best option, right? These messes always happen overnight, overnight when nobody is around.. lowering your chances of getting caught. It’s perfect for Kokichi. A little too perfect. Maybe this is a hint, a step closer to figuring out Kokichi’s whereabouts.

He plops down onto one of the couches, watching with amusement as Tenko lined everyone present up in attempt of finding the culprit. As expected, her attempts failed, and she sulked beside him afterward.

* * *

_ Shit. _

He must’ve dozed off at some point, seeing as the sun had been stolen from the sky and replaced with the pale moon. The room lacked any of his friends, and another blanket was draped over him. Most likely from someone who showed up today. He peeled it off and slid off the slightly uncomfortable couch. 

The couches were still in the square arrangement, leaving a medium sized circle in the middle. Almost like the trial room, he unnecessarily added. Stepping out of the circle, he grabs one of the ends of the couch and starts pulling.  As he pulls, he directs his gaze to the window again. He never noticed there were bars on the outside of it. Really adds onto the prison vibes this place gave off. 

The couch didn’t budge that much, and he didn’t want to utilize his full strength in case he ended up making too much noise. He already caused a strain in their group because of his recklessness the night before. Careful, he’d be more careful this time.

Spending more time than usual in this area had piqued his curiosity, he realized how much space was really in it, and how many casual things were stored here. Even while the idea of continuing life as a detective bothers him, he still finds a little enjoyment in investigating.

A bookcase, but since the catastrophe of the first mess here occurred, the books were put into hiding. He pouts, some of those books could’ve been interesting. But then again, this is a place with Team Danganronpa etched into its entire existence, they’re boring, boring people. 

With a sigh, he crouched down beside the bookcase. Since he was here.. he could use this chance to sit around and wait for Kokichi to waltz in. Why exactly was he doing this though? Kokichi didn’t want to be found, explaining why he ran when Shuichi inhabiting the halls occurred. He was desperate to leave during his chat with Kaito as well.  But ever since Kaito had told him what happened during the time he was out, he came to the conclusion that Kokichi was in fact, planning something. The revelation makes him uneasy.

He freezes at the sound of things bouncing, repeatedly scraping against each other, holding his breath. 

Kokichi skipped into the room with a crate in his hands. He was humming something to himself quietly, letting the crate slip onto the floor. Inside the crate were a bunch of empty movie boxes.  Kokichi’s humming comes to an abrupt stop when the slight change of the couch arrangement was noticeable, and he glared at them. He didn’t actually care though. Instead of worrying about that, he plopped himself onto the floor and dumped the movie boxes all over it. _So he is the one who made the messes!_

Shuichi watched carefully as Kokichi tried stacking the movie boxes into many different statues. First a house, it fell apart. Then a large tower, it fell apart. Every time one of his would fall apart, he blew out a sigh of frustration that was climbing higher along with his failed towers.  It was somewhat calming watching him build these things. They were all abnormal and creative, reminding him of how unpredictable Kokichi can truly be. Then they fall down again, and Kokichi tossed one of the cases into the wall. 

He takes this chance to come out of hiding. Quietly, he rose from his crouched position and inched closer to Kokichi. And like an idiot, he wheezed out the first thing that came to mind. “Ouma-kun?”

The smaller boy twitched, releasing one of the movie cases he’d been holding. If he weren’t wide awake he would’ve missed Kokichi’s swift jump into a stand, and him almost darting out of the room. “Wait!” 

Kokichi did stop, and spun around to face him. Tonight he had on an unbuttoned sweater, same one Kaede had, and just the same milky white t-shirt as before, along with sweatpants. He also had his scarf, contrasting the theme of his outfit. Kokichi himself though.. he looked unkempt. As Shuichi stepped closer, he noticed how messy his hair was.. the dark circles under his eyes.. the eyes that looked wet. Kokichi had been crying. 

“I-“ Theres no way the movie boxes continuously falling could be the cause of that. Instead of bringing up what could’ve possibly made Kokichi upset to the point of tears, he faced the current mess. “So, you were the one making the messes.”

Kokichi loosened up, skipping towards his pile of cases and a blanket folded beside them. He cleared his throat, a sign for the former detective to take the empty spot beside him. Shuichi complied without a clue of what was happening. 

“..Someone hid the books.” Kokichi made a few of the movie cases stand in a circle, placing a few more on top of them down flat. “I wanna make a better tower than before now.”

_What a random way to start this._ He nodded, picking some of the cases up and creating another, smaller circle on top of the flat boxes. Kokichi’s eyebrows raise, but his glazed over eyes never leave their slowly rising tower. It’s quiet.. not a silence that’s too loud, too suffocating.. but a soothing silence calming his frayed nerves. 

It rises high, a little too high. Kokichi has to stand on his tip toes to place one more case on the top before it all came crashing down, again. Kokichi grumbled, kicking one of the boxes to the side.  Shuichi watched it slide into the wall, angling his head back to Kokichi seconds later. He unfolded the blanket and tossed it onto one of the couches. 

“You sleep here?” He asks, stepping beside the couch. 

“Sometimes.” Kokichi wraps his entire frame in the blanket, curling up into a ball on the couch. “I don’t like the rooms. They’re too small.” 

This Kokichi was very different, he notes. Lacking words and his old enthusiasm. He gets it, the killing game has affected everyone in a different way. Some have bounced back easier than others.. some still have guilt’s arms wrapping around them. 

“Where have you been?” He asks, taking a seat on the empty part of the couch. Kokichi eyed him suspiciously from underneath the blanket. “Why is Saihara-chan asking?” 

His fingers tap against the cushion. “I was worried.” 

Kokichi shoots upright, tucking his knees under his chin. “Why?” 

“I thought you were dead.” He murmured. Kokichi pulled the blanket around him tighter. “I thought I was dead too.”

He tilts his head, his puzzled expression asking Kokichi to elaborate. 

“When I woke up from the simulation.” Kokichi clarified. “I was losing consciousness already when the press was coming down. So I closed my eyes for a second, and then when I thought I was gone.. I woke up screaming in my dreary hospital room. Or..” He grinned. “ _Prison_ room, would be a better name.” 

Horrific. Absolutely horrific, he thinks. The way Kokichi died was so very.. macabre. He didn’t want to think about it, and lead those thoughts to broadcasting the body discovery in his head, so he just gave a nod in hopes of a subject change. 

“So what was Saihara-chan doing last night?” Kokichi asked with a plastic smile. 

Shuichi fumbled with his hands. “What do you think I was doing?” 

Kokichi’s smile dropped, expression flipping into one of surprise. He blinked before pulling out the thin screwdriver from his pocket, dangling it in front of Shuichi. “Did you try using this to lock pick your way into Kiiboy’s room?” 

God, he was still too clever for his own good. “Yes..” He sighed, defeated. 

Kokichi tossed the screwdriver back and forth in his hands. “Surprising, coming from someone like Saihara-chan. He would always be conflicted when doing something like this..” Then he lets it roll out his hand and clatter onto the floor. “But that’s in the past now, huh? After your astounding performance of ending the killing game.. you’ve become a brave soul.” 

He can practically see the sarcasm dripping from Kokichi’s words. With a roll of his eyes, he picked up the conversation. “It wasn’t really a performance to entertain, Ouma-kun. I did what I did to end the killing game.. it doesn’t matter to me if I did a bad job.”

Kokichi tilted his head. “Okay, that may have sounded a little sarcastic. But I’m proud of you.. you actually did great.” He chuckled, soft and quiet. “Everyone was crying tears of joy! Even Momota-chan!”

“Even you?” He inquired. Kokichi’s smile wobbled, giving a feeble nod. “Even me.”

Then he realizes something that is so so obvious, something he should’ve seen from the start the second Kokichi opened his mouth. He hadn’t been lying. 

“O-Ouma-kun..” He stammered, letting their tired gazes lock . “You haven’t lied to me at all?”

Kokichi’s face flickered through emotions, settling for a deep frown. He crossed his arms, leaning back into the arm of the couch. “Cause I don’t wanna be that character anymore.”

There’s only one question in his mind: Why? Kokichi was someone who was seemingly against changing yourself, to appease others especially. Is it a change to appease himself? But even when Kokichi says that.. he wonders if it’s a lie, since he’s still running around and using his Ultimate title. Since he’s still planning things behind their backs without feeling the need to request help. Since he’s still running, even when there’s nothing left to run from.. nothing to fear.

“Are you sure that’s what you want to do?” He asked quietly. Kokichi stared up at the ceiling, counting whatever small speck of dirt he could find littered on it. An answer to this question never came.

“Y’know..” He crossed his legs. “If you’re ready.. I don’t think you should isolate yourself anymore.”

Kokichi looked back at him, an eyebrow raised. “I’m not isolating myself.” 

He straightened up. “What?” 

“I’m looking for a way out of here, dumbass.”

* * *

Next evening, dinner. 

There had been less tension in the air now, everyone picking up their usual light conversations. Shuichi didn’t show up, Maki noticed. She stared at his empty seat, stabbing her fork into the food in front of her every few seconds. 

“Harumaki?” Kaito took a seat beside her. “What’re you doing?” 

Her expression softened. “Where’s Saihara?” 

Kaito glanced at the empty seat on his other side, lips turning downwards. “Eh.. I’m sure he’ll be here soon?” 

The doors creak open moments after, a few looked to the door to confirm it was Shuichi. He had his back facing them, speaking to someone quietly on the outside. She and Kaito watched carefully, they notice his lips breaking into a smile.  Then he walks in, followed by an uncharacteristically quiet Kokichi. Her jaw drops, Kaito’s eyes widen, and everyone turned their undivided attention to the two. 

“Ah.. good evening everyone.” Shuichi waves, directing  Kokichi to their seats. 

Kaito gaped at Kokichi. “You found him.”

Kokichi picked up his sign, a ghost of a smile apparent in his features after spotting the doodle. He then placed it on the floor and took his seat. The feeling of eyes locked onto him didn’t go unnoticed.

“Why are you all staring at me?” He asks. A few stares break off him, but then a few he doesn’t want to look in the eye still stare. He sunk further into his seat, but it’s not like that made any difference.

“Welcome back, Ouma-kun!” Gonta says.

His expression twisted into a grimace. This atmosphere he had unintentionally set was so very uncomfortable to sit in. Shuichi noticed him squirm around in his seat slightly, and whispered words of concern. Kokichi just hummed, tapping his feet against the floor.

Then Ryoma cleared his throat, pinning Kokichi under a glare. “What have you been up to?”

Kokichi leaned his head on the table. “Immediately gonna assume I was up to something?” He smiled bitterly. “You’d just be mad if I told you, so don’t worry about it.”

“We can only assume the worst if you don’t tell us.” Kiyo’s golden gaze sharpened. “An example, would be the possibility of you working with the people who trapped us here.” 

Shuichi swears he saw something snap within Kokichi. 

“You..” Kokichi’s eye twitched, nails digging into his thighs underneath the table. “You’re trying to make me the outcast again?” 

“That’s not it.” Kirumi interjected, calm and firm. “Shinguji-kun is right, we can only assume the worst if you don’t tell us. So that’s why we need to know. We aren’t planning to make you our enemy, so please.” 

“Fine then.” Kokichi’s lips stretch into a more malicious grin this time. “I’m looking for a way to get us out of here.” 

Utensils clatter with a plate. Rantaro pinched the bridge of his nose. “No you aren’t.” 

Shuichi tilts his head, looking back and forth from Kokichi to Rantaro. “Is.. finding a way out a bad thing?” 

“Yes. It counts as defying them.” Rantaro pointed at Kokichi, a vast amount of hostility in his usually relaxed voice. “Which is why you’re going to _stop._ ”

Kokichi rocked his chair back and forth, patience tried. “Y’know I really hate how you guys just so easily accepted being trapped here. You think this life is any better than the one we had trapped in that damn academy? It still fucking sucks.. and you’re allowing yourselves to become puppets.” 

“We just want to get out of here as soon as possible..” Kaede muttered. “The time we’re stuck here is enough already, we don’t need anymore added. This place is tolerable, and nobody is dying.” 

“But you’re still doing what they want! Why are you following the orders from the people who ruined us!?” Kokichi seethed. 

Rantaro slammed a hand on the table, rising from his seat. “To keep everyone safe! We hate it as much as you do, but it’s all we can do.” 

“What if they’re lying, huh?” Kokichi says darkly, gripping the edges of his chair. “What if when the two months is up, they extend the time limit? Or worse, _kill_ us?” 

Everyone became stiff as a board, exchanging their conflicted expressions. Miu also shot up from her seat, pointing an accusatory finger at Kokichi. “S-Shut the hell up! Stop it! Stop ruining shit!” 

“I’m not ruining anything!” Kokichi spat out angrily. “I’m just getting it through your thick skulls, that this place is not as pleasant as you think.” 

“Guys-“ Shuichi hastily got them to quiet down and pointed to the doorway. A staff member stood in it, glancing at the three who were arguing. They nod as a thanks to Shuichi for gaining everyone’s attention. “Is.. everything okay?”

“Peachy.” Maki glowered at them. “What do you want?” 

They take a step back from the coldness seeping into Maki’s voice. After breathing out a sigh, their lips press into a thin line. 

“It’s about K1-B0.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i said last chapter everything was going to shit, but i’m sure after this will definitely be in shambles ,, but lets all give a warm welcome to kiibo, yeah?


	5. revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for a brief conversation of suicide closer to the end
> 
> if that bothers you and you’d like to skip that, it starts with “They want us to give up on the outside world”
> 
> and you can skip to the line that starts with “So.. that’s why you want to find a way out?”

They’re told to exit this area and follow the staff member to this sketchy place they won’t elaborate on. At first glance, being lead somewhere they have no knowledge about would be untrustworthy.. but they mentioned Kiibo. They were gonna finally let the group see him again.

They all swarm out of the dining hall. As Kokichi is on his way out, Rantaro held him back. With a more scolding tone, Rantaro practically orders him to give up on what he was planning already. Kokichi stared, and stared, and stared, until he grumbled words of agreement. Rantaro thanked him for complying with a tired smile, and the two of them left to catch up with the others.

Kokichi lied. 

“He’s in there.” The staff member says, gesturing to an open room with a light on. The group broke into a run, and Miu was the first to slide into the room. It was filled with a variety of high tech things. Miu’s sparkling eyes examine everything, falling onto Kiibo seated on a flat metallic surface that resembles a bed.

“Kiibo!” She exclaimed. Everyone else noticed him as well and huddled around the robot, a few absolutely overjoyed to see him again. His body was in tact.. identical to how he looked in the killing game. Like he never even sacrificed himself in the first place. Shuichi stepped to the front of the crowd, smiling widely. “Kiibo-kun!”

Kiibo’s blue eyes flicker from Miu to him, the cluelessness in them apparent. 

“We fuckin missed you..” Miu looked Kiibo up and down, sniffling. “Glad you still have a damn body. Welcome back Keebs..” 

Kiibo’s confusion continued to grow, and Shuichi began to feel that something was very wrong here. The perplexed robot hadn’t said a word to them, instead taking in their existences like it was his first time meeting them. Everyone fell into silence when Kiibo still hadn’t said anything. 

Miu gently placed a hand on his shoulder. “Kiibo?”

“Um..” Kiibo fumbled with his hands, a bead of sweat forming on his forehead somehow. “I’m sorry.. who are all of you?”

The world swayed.

“What?” Miu took a few wobbly steps back, bumping into the staff member. They all turn to face them, and Himiko folded her hands together. “H-Hey! What does this mean? Why is he saying that!?” 

They turned their head away. “K1-B0 was created to be used as an audience surrogate, you all know this already.” They then glance at the still confused Kiibo. “We inserted an AI based off of this robot into the simulation, and when it was all over we’d upload him back into this body..”

“So what happened?” Shuichi’s teeth grind together. “What? Are you planning to take him away? Give us false hope that he’s okay?” 

“When he self destructed, the entire AI was wiped. Our team was unable to bring it back.. so this is the closest thing left that is your friend.” 

When he self destructed? When he sacrificed himself for them to escape? Now there’s nothing left of the Kiibo they knew.. because of that? 

“Bullshit!” Kaito boomed, craning his head towards Kiibo. “You know us, right bud?” 

Kiibo tried racking his brain of any memory with them, expression becoming sour at the failure. Maki slightly leaned forward. “Hey. Do you remember the final class trial? When we all fought together, do you?”

“And-“ Miu grasped his shoulders. “Do you remember when I’d give you new functions in that place..? L-Like that bright flashlight one..” 

“Or when.. Gonta threw you into the fish tank.. sorry about that by the way!” Gonta quavered. 

Even if they didn’t want this outcome.. their attempts to get him to remember failed, as expected. Then Kokichi stomped towards the robot, jabbing a finger into his metallic chest. “Kiiboy!”

Kiibo blinked at him, lips turning downwards. “Actually, my name is Kiibo..”

Kokichi froze, before a pained grin stretched across his face. “Does it piss you off? When I call you Kiiboy? Stupid.. useless fucking.. Kiiboy!” He pushes his finger further. “Do you remember!? Does it fill you with frustration!?” 

All of this was just gonna make Kiibo’s brain short circuit soon.. Kokichi pulled his finger away, glaring at Kiibo through the hair failing over his eyes. “Kiiboy..” His throat ached as he suppressed a cry. “KIIBOY!” 

“Ouma-kun..” Gonta sobbed. “It’s no use..”

Kokichi took a few steps away from Kiibo , and Kiibo took the chance to now take in the few sorrowful expressions. He then slid off the metallic surface and bowed. “I’m sorry!” 

Shuichi blinked back tears. “W-What?” 

“You’re all so.. desperate to make me remember these memories, but I cannot. It seems to have made you all dejected, so I apologize!” He stands up straight and holds a hand out. “But please.. let us start over. I’d like to create new memories with you all.” 

“Kiibo-kun..” Shuichi rubbed his eyes, dubiously taking the hand Kiibo had extended with a sniffle. “..Okay.”  Kiibo’s eyes lit up, he released Shuichi’s hand the same time the staff member cleared their throat. 

“There was an attempt to break into K1-B0’s room last night, and we can’t know for sure who the culprit was.” They flashed a plastic smile, the weird intensity it emits causing his stomach to churn. “So over the course of the next few days, cameras will be installed in every inch of the place. Maybe that’ll teach you to listen to orders.” 

“What!? That’s not fair!” Himiko raised her trembling fists up halfway. “How do you even know someone tried doing that!?”

“There were scrapings on the lock to his door.” 

Kaito and Kokichi both spared Shuichi a wide-eyed glance, he screwed his eyes shut.  _ Sorry.. everyone. Sorry._

More and more of the already limited freedom, snatched away just as fast as they obtained it. They’re all dismissed, and even with Kiibo back by their sides.. the supposed victory this reunion was meant to be felt nothing like a victory at all.

Most dispersed back to the dining hall, the ones who hadn’t going back to their rooms with a loss of appetite. Kiibo was taken to his room and got the chance to scribble his name onto his door with a dry erase marker now, provided by Himiko. Kiibo was ecstatic over something so simple, and even through sadness Himiko still found it in her to smile for him. 

The ones in the dining hall were dead silent, not even allowing themselves to look at each other. At one point, Shuichi caught Kirumi carrying a tray of food with her on the way out the doors. He jumped up from his seat and jogged over to her. “This is for Ouma-kun, right?” 

She gave a slight nod, and he took the tray from her hands, stepping out the room without looking her in the eye. “I’ll take it, don’t worry. You’ve done more than enough for us.” 

* * *

Finding Kokichi wasn’t that hard this time. He ended up at his room, the door was cracked open. Still, he knocked a couple times, and there was a grunt of acknowledgement telling him to come in.

He pushes the door fully open with his shoulder, closing it with his foot when he’s in. Kokichi’s seated near the window, the pale moon shining in and illuminating his features. Shuichi placed the tray on his bed, strolling over to his side.

Now that he’s closer, he can see the twinkling stars reflecting in his glossy eyes. Then Kokichi tore his gaze away from the night sky and rolled out the chair he was seated in. “You can sit there.. since I know you have no intention of leaving anytime soon.”

He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, seating himself in the chair. He looks to the window. Just like Kaede’s room, there were bars on the outside of the window. What’s the meaning of this, he wonders. 

“Do you know what this place is?” 

Shuichi blinked, bringing his full attention to Kokichi. The former leader had his knees pressed against his chest, practically glaring at the thin sheets covering the bed.  Shuichi shuffled around in his seat, intrigued by his cryptic question. “..What do you mean?” 

“When I say it’s a prison.” Kokichi lifted his fork, and spun it around with his fingers before stabbing it into a roll of bread. “Im not exaggerating. You saw the bars all over the windows. You heard that asshole say we have to follow orders. But tell me, why do you think we can’t get out of here?” 

He tapped his chin. “I never thought about it. There.. doesn’t seem to be a way out.” 

“But that’s wrong!” Kokichi exclaimed. “There is a way out, you just haven’t looked hard enough.” 

He quirked an eyebrow. “Really? But I haven’t seen anything that’s a way out..”

Kokichi turned his body to face Shuichi, legs swinging back and forth off the bed. “I have. You think I’ve done nothing during the time I was missing?” He cackled. “I’ve investigated this whole place! I found a lot of things.. but my most interesting discovery were stairs that lead to a higher floor, and a lower floor.

“When I tried going in, one of the staff members stopped me and said then made up a rule on the spot that the stairs were off limits. Do you know what that means?” 

He sees what Kokichi’s trying to do, get his brain moving again after he abandoned thinking logically ever since he woke up. “Those stairs..” He gasped, staring at Kokichi with wide eyes. “Those stairs lead to the way out!” 

Kokichi slapped a finger over his mouth. “Not too loud.” He nodded, lowering his voice to a low whisper. “But.. why are you telling me all this so suddenly?” 

“The cameras. Once they install those shits we won’t be able to talk like this. So I have to tell someone everything I’ve come up with while there’s still a chance..” He smiles, one so genuine. “You’re the best option.” 

He tilts his head. “I’m the best? Why?” 

Once again, Kokichi didn’t give an answer. Instead, he listed more of the rooms he discovered. A game room, an emptier, metal room with two wobbly chairs, the room where all the staff members reside. The list went on, and he just now realizes how big this building really was. It had many factors to it that were similar to the killing game as well, he hates it. 

“So Saihara-chan, I’ll ask again.. do you know what this place is?” Kokichi quizzed. 

“The academy?” He furrowed his eyebrows at his own uncertain answer. Even with the new space revealed, it still didn’t quite make sense. “Can you just tell me?” 

Kokichi blew out a sigh, sliding off the bed in favor of pacing around. “I can’t even have fun. But anyways.. on the outside world, they believe this prison is a place where contestants of the killing game are placed to recover the damage it caused. Has something like that happened?”

No, actually. Instead of having a smooth recovery, they all live their second chance at life in unbridled fear of angering the higher ups. They don’t have a chance to recover, because they have to be so, so careful with everything they do for the sake of the time limit not being extended. Team Danganronpa doesn’t give two shits about them.

He shook his head, urging Kokichi to go on. 

“Exactly. They want the outside world to think they’re doing something to help us. And nobody would ever know what they’re doing because of the news reporters demonizing us. When were freed from this place, the outside world wouldn’t even care to check on the ones who are ‘monsters’.. the ones who ended their precious killing game.”

“They’re-“ He placed a quivering hand over his mouth as his breathing slowly picked up. “They’re trying to ruin our lives before they start. That’s why they locked us up here..” 

“And they’re torturing us.” Kokichi stated with distaste. “It may seem like paradise in Akamatsu-chan or Amami-chan’s eyes.. but it’s hell. They’re destroying us, our lives on the outside.. taking away our chances to even live normally after we get out of here.” 

“So then what would even be the point of escaping..?” Shuichi let out a dry chuckle, lowering his head. “This place just seems more ideal than the hell that outside is so-“

“Saihara-chan!” Kokichi clamped his shoulders, connecting their foreheads. “Stop it. That’s exactly how they want you to think.” 

“Huh?” He muttered to himself, blinking at Kokichi when he pulled away. 

“They want us to give up on the outside world, which is why they’re hiding the way out. They’re trying to drive us crazy, as payback.” 

He still wasn’t getting it, and Kokichi heaved a frustrated sigh, fingers running through his hair. “Saihara-chan, do you know what happens when people like us who have fragile mental states give up?” 

..Suicide. He swallowed nervously, finding something like that hard to believe. “They wouldn’t let it get that bad..”

“Do you understand how cruel this world is?” Kokichi flopped backwards onto his bed, staring dolefully at the colorless ceiling. “They let a fucking death game with teenagers killing each other go on for 53 seasons. I don’t think they want us to commit suicide, but they sure as hell wouldn’t care if we reached that point.”

His leg bounced rapidly as he slid a hand down his face. It’s unreal. It’s outrageous. It’s horrid. And yet.. it’s so possibly true.

“So.. that’s why you want to find a way out? Because you don’t want anyone to reach that point?” He deduced. 

“Yeah. I refuse to let it reach that point.” Kokichi slid his entire body fully onto the bed, spreading his arms out and letting his fists clench. “Even if we’re hated by the entire world.. I’d still rather go out there and have a chance to hide from that world than stay here any longer. I won’t let us die by the hands of Team Danganronpa.” 

An impassive stare from Shuichi, he’s truly blown away by what he’s said. “Y’know, the purposely cruel words you utilize never make what you feel clear.” His expression melts into a smile. “On the surface your plans do seem dangerous to the time limit. But you thought it all out perfectly. This whole time you just wanted to keep everyone safe, right?”

Kokichi rolled onto his side, leaving another question unanswered. Shuichi crosses his arms on top the empty space of the bed, resting his head on them. “Why do you do that? Twist your plans to make them seemingly bad, but in actuality they aren’t?”

Kokichi huffed through his nose. “They’re all stupid. Anyone who wasn’t completely blind to the situation we’re in could’ve come to the same conclusion I did. But they don’t think, they stay oblivious and get pissed when someone voices the unpleasant thoughts sitting in the back of their brains.” 

Shuichi’s eyes crease. “I guess..”

It’s true, the group is being oblivious to this. Angry when Kokichi tried to ‘ruin’ this false happy ending they achieved. Is this really what they want? Is this really what they consider a happy ending? Being trapped once again and constantly lied to?

He’s had about enough of them after what happened with Kiibo. If it were still possible, he’d go through another painfully long class trial to shut this team down for good. None of what they’re doing seems.. legal. It makes him think there’s more. They were told they auditioned, but even days after it all came to an end he still has a hard time believing that. 

“Ouma-kun.” He whispers, earning a hum in response. “I think there’s another mystery in this situation that needs to be solved.” 

Kokichi shifted around to face him, eyebrows furrowed. “A mystery?” 

He nods. “Yeah, the mystery behind why we participated in the killing game. I don’t believe we actually auditioned, I wanna find the truth.” 

“You might be right, but..” Kokichi downcasts his gaze. “Are you sure.. you wanna do something like that again?” 

“I don’t wanna be considered a detective at all.” He asserted. Then he lifted his head off the bed and stood from his seat. “But for my friends who deserve to live a life without fear.. I’ll solve one more mystery for you all.” 

Kokichi blinked. “And is that what you want?” 

“Yeah, I’m sure.” He says. 

The other went silent for a few moments, pondering, before slowly lifting himself up into a sitting position. “So then, what’s your plan?”

He already has a good idea of what he was going to do beyond this point. To solve the mystery, he doesn’t have a solid idea yet. But to help everyone escape.. “Nobody was on board with your idea to find the way out. So, if nobody else is going to help you, I will.” 

Silence, blowing through the air. He stared down at Kokichi with a blank expression. Kokichi stares back, just as blankly. And beyond that blankness, there’s just a fragment of glee. Then he bursts into a fit of hoarse laughter, making the former detective sweat drop. 

“Okay..” He breathed, extending out a hand when his laughing fit subsides. “Okay.” 

Shuichi’s lips twitched into a sly grin. “So we’re actually gonna do this?”

He takes the hand. They shake on it firmly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooo aaa
> 
> the reactions to kiibo not remembering them seemed lacking, but that’s because i decided to make the characters who were alive from chapters 4-6 react more than the others, since they were around kiibo for a decent amount of time 
> 
> also i apologize for using the dining hall so much, it’s the only way i can get them all together when a big moment is happening rlly
> 
> i believe the chapters will start getting longer after this ? not too sure ,,


	6. truths

Shuichi drummed his fingers on the table, staring right into the camera attached to the top corner of the dining hall. Everyone was hushed, jittery with that thing watching them. They were already placed in so many areas.. here, the lounge area, every single corner you turn in the hallways.  They’re afraid to speak, believing that whatever they say would be used against them now. But even through all this thick tension, the only one happier than them all was Kiibo. 

“Is everyone alright?” Kiibo asked, innocent.. oblivious. Shuichi eyes Kokichi, expecting him to make a rude remark that robots don’t need to eat, or just anything jeering like he used to. Instead, Kokichi looked vastly uncomfortable with Kiibo seated next to him.

“We’re fine, Kiibo-kun.” Kaede says for them all, lies for them all. With her smile made completely out of plastic, looking as if it were melting from the red hot anger bubbling within her. She was never someone who got a chance to get close to Kiibo, but she’s just so frustrated with this situation. Even when they’re as safe as they can possibly be, they lost someone. The real Kiibo is dead along with the killing game. The staff workers think they can just take away their friend and exchange him with this new one.. it leaves a mildly bitter taste in her mouth.

Kiibo examines everyone’s doleful expressions carefully, then looked beside him to Tsumugi’s empty chair. “Where is Shirogane-san?”

He reaches towards the sign and grabs it. Unlike his sign, hers lacked a little doodle on it.. did they perhaps not like her enough to add something special? He turns back to everyone, shrinking under all of their bewildered stares that suddenly came to the surface. 

Kaito gripped his glass tighter, nearly breaking the thing. “..What did you just say?” 

“Where is Shirogane-san?” He repeated, presenting the sign to them. “You’ve written her name and saved an empty seat for her, so I assume she’s associated with you. That’s why I was asking. I met her once.. and-“

“You met her?” Rantaro tilted his head. “How do you remember that?” 

Kiibo sunk into his seat. “You.. all seem to hold a strong dislike for her. She seemed so nice the first time..” He lowered voice to mutter to himself. “The first time.. what?” 

“Well Shirogane isn’t nice.” Himiko informed sadly, down casting her gaze to underneath the table at her fumbling hands. “She tricked us all.. she was the mastermind. All of it is her fault..”

Kiibo blinked, completely dumbfounded. “What exactly are you talking about?” 

“You don’t have to worry about it, Kiibo-kun.” Shuichi says, watching the curiosity in the robot finally die down. It’s better this way for him. To be unaware of the horror they went through. 

The tension becomes even thicker, and soon they all go their separate ways. To their rooms this time.. because that’s the only place that feels safe from the eyes of the cameras. But then there are shrieks when some enter their rooms, the cameras have already been placed in. 

Shuichi lays on his back, staring directly into the camera in his room. He can’t cover it, since it’s too high up. So he keeps staring, maybe if he stares long enough it’ll shatter from the intensity of his murky gold eyes staring and staring without break. 

One moment he drags a chair to it, and stretched his arm out to tear the camera off the wall. The second his fingers brush against it, there’s a bright red light that flashes on. He shields his eyes, causing the chair to wobble and fall, him falling with it.  So, they even had the audacity to add something to scare them away if they tried taking down the cameras. Of course they would. 

Another moment he tosses pillows or blankets at it. He successfully hooks a blanket on it after a few tries, then it slides off and he throws a hand over his face to muffle the loud groan escaping his throat. 

And a final moment, he just sits in the middle of his bed, knees tucked up to his chin. It’s uncomfortable being in this room, being anywhere now. As long as those things watch him at every moment, it’s unbearable. He can’t run either since they’re everywhere.. the cameras that are like eyes inching closer to him, pressing down on him and leaving room for nothing but staticky, glassy eyes to gaze upon. For a second he sees that audition tape of ‘himself.’

Hours pass with just him and the camera, staring each other down. The possibility of this being broadcasted to the outside world crept up in his mind. It would make sense, show the suffering of the ones who stole the worlds sick entertainment. The world doesn’t give two shits. They’re probably thriving off this, the fury that pricks his insides. He feels sick.

Night approaches. The concept of time has become meaningless as his stare fails to break away. Maybe the employees would be petrified by his never ending, unblinking gaze that’s burning a hole into the camera.

It goes on for days. When he’s wide awake in the night, itching for the shutting of us eyes without  that damn camera burning holes into his frame. When he’s eating alongside everyone. When he’s playing board games with one of his also weary friends in the lounge area. When he’s walking steadily down the dimly lit halls. He keeps staring, slowly tearing the threads that have just barely held his sanity together. 

He’s barely interacted with anyone outside this cycle. It’s not like they interact either. They’re all fatigued by this change, he notices. Exasperated from being watched at every tedious second that ticks by in their internal clocks.

One day when he dozed off, and in his dreams the cameras are there. They multiply and cover every inch of the dark dream world, and finally stare back at him with much more intensity than he had offered to them. And so, he snapped himself awake, rolled off his bed even with his body aching in protest, and stormed out the room. 

When entering the lounge area, just a few of the others are present, all surprisingly yet unsurprisingly silent. He stepped in lightly, looking up at the camera here briefly before seating himself beside Kaede. 

She was rubbing Tenko’s back comfortingly, flinging questions that were to check up on her.  Tenko rubbed the sleep from her eyes, glaring at the floor shortly after. “Tenko hasn’t got any sleep because of those cameras.. she can’t sleep if she’s being watched.” 

His expression sours before he looks over to the other couch. The couches hadn’t been rearranged in these few days of hell, so it seems Kokichi had given up on that. Seated on the other couch were Rantaro, Himiko, and Angie. They whisper something to each other as low as possible, and Angie would glance warily at the camera every few seconds. The three of them look just as exhausted as he feels. 

He looks to the area with the bookcase, spotting Kirumi and Kaito. They’re placing the books that were once hidden back in place, since the messes that would take place are no longer occurring. Kaito was smiling, wide and bright as always. Then Kirumi turned away to carry on another task, and Kaito’s expression deadpanned. 

Then he saw Kokichi from the corner of his eye, standing idly in the doorway. Everyone looked at him, and he took a moment to take in their mannerisms. After that he clasped his hands together, reverting back to his old cheery self for a moment. “Hey! Why don’t we go to the game room!” 

Kaito shoved one more book into the case before meeting up with the group. “Game room?” 

Kokichi nodded almost enthusiastically. “Yeah! I found a game room! You all look super bummed out, so maybe this’ll cheer you up.”

“That actually sounds pleasant.” Rantaro says. “And you’re not messing with us, right?”

Kokichi doesn’t answer, instead urging them all to follow behind him. They all exchange glances of frustration at his antics before following the former leader silently. Shuichi jogged up to the front of their group, gently patting Kokichi’s shoulder. 

“What are you doing?” He whispered. Kokichi’s lips curl into a grin, but he still gives no response. It’s worrying.. now is definitely not the time to be hiding things from them.

They do in fact end up at the game room though, he didn’t trick them about that thankfully. The room itself was.. exotic. Many things thoughtlessly shoved into here, but it resembled the game room in the simulation in a way. But in this room’s case, it looks like it wasn’t supposed to be used.. and the things inside were just being stored here. Ah, that’s it. This is just a storage room.

But even so, it does have a few things that would be considered games. A pool table in the middle of the room, he slides a hand across it. It’s polished, practically brand new. 

Kaito’s attention is also drawn to the pool table. He lifted one of the sticks with a haughty grin. “I’m actually pretty good at pool.” 

A scoff on the other end of the table, he and Kaito turn their attention to it. Tenko is eyeing the table with a toothy grin. She lifts up the other stick. “Momota-san can lie all he wants.. but there’s no way he’d ever beat Tenko at this!” 

Kaito’s eye twitched, hands having a death grip on the table. “Oh yeah? Is that a challenge?” 

Tenko sneered, sliding her hand down the stick and leaning back. “Yeah! And if Tenko wins you owe her your desert for tonight!”

Kaito ran a hand through his hair, chuckling. “Okay then, deal.” He slammed a fist to his chest. “I’ll definitely win!”

“Hmm I don’t know.” Kokichi stood by Kaito’s side, poking one of the balls and watched it steadily roll away. “Momota-chan is terrible at games, so he’ll definitely lose.”

Kaito just became more fired up, and he and Tenko’s unnecessarily intense battle began. Immediately, Kaito knocked Kokichi in the face with the stick when adjusting it. Kokichi had no reaction at first, seemingly fine. Then crocodile tears welled up in his eyes, and Kaito and Tenko shushed him before he got a chance to wail. He was alright though.

Kiibo’s head peeked in through the doorway. “Oh! There you guys are!” He chirped while jogging into the room. Rantaro quirked an eyebrow, but smiled nonetheless. “Did you think something happened to us? We’re fine.. playing a few games or whatever.” 

Kiibo watched with curiosity as Rantaro messed around with one of the claw machines. The claw grabbed onto a mystery box, swinging around from its weight. Kiibo leaned in to the machine, completely awestricken. Then the claw dropped the box after colliding with something, and Rantaro sighed heavily through his nose. “Damn..” 

Kiibo stared at Rantaro’s dejected expression strangely, flinching when it flipped back into a relaxed one. Rantaro asked what had frightened him like that. Kiibo shook his head, insisting it was nothing.

Shuichi walked around the room aimlessly, spotting Angie and Himiko at another claw machine, filled to the brim with the same bunny plushie. Himiko was hunched over the machine, tongue stuck out in concentration. Angie bobbed her head slightly, her eyes that are like calming oceans locking onto Shuichi when he got closer to the two.

“Ah, hello Shuichi!” She yawned into her hand. “What’s up?”

He smiled slightly. “Nothing really.. just not sure what to do here. But are you enjoying yourself?”

Angie clasped her hands together. “Yep! Himiko is so close to getting this bunny! The pink on it is pretty, right?” 

He leaned in to examine the inside of the machine. The pink was a pleasing shade, he nods in agreement. Angie threw her arms up in the air with a brief cheer, spotting Tenko at the pool table shortly after. Her interest was piqued, and she waved a hand rapidly on her skip over to the pool table. 

_Her attention is snatched easily, huh?_ He chuckles to himself before facing Himiko again. While her back was turned to him, her reflection in the glass pane stared up at him. 

“How are you Yumeno-san?” He attempts to make conversation.

The bunny she had trapped in the claw had fallen out, making her grumble before trying to snatch it again. “..M’ fine. Why do you ask?” 

“Ah.. I just wanted to check up on you, I haven’t done that very much this whole time.” He replies sheepishly.

Himiko hums in acknowledgement. The bunny drops again and now she was actually starting to become furious. Good thing the machine didn’t need any coins.. but it was possibly rigged, making any attempt to get those bunnies pointless. But Himiko’s determination only continued to grow after every failed attempt. It was entertaining to watch, really. 

“Well..” She pushed the claw forwards. “How are you?” 

His smile falters. “Fine as well.” 

Himiko’s pouted. “You shouldn’t lie. If you’re not feeling okay.. you can tell us. We’re all still friends, even if things are a bit rocky.. we can talk about what’s on your mind.” 

“..Well, I’m not too sure myself.” He says, and it’s the truth. “But I’m okay for the most part.” 

Himiko nodded, and the bunny fell into the hole. She gasped, reaching into the slot and pulling it out. “I got it!” 

Then she froze now that the whole design of the bunny was visible. Half was white, half was pink. One red eye, a diaper, and a bow on one of the ears. It was so very similar to Monokuma. She pulled the tag on the back of it sand squinted. “Mono.. mi? Is this another Monokuma..” 

Monomi.. it sure did look similar to Monokuma, but there was something about it that washed his concerns away. It seems like a much more peaceful entity than Monokuma. “It may be a version of Monokuma.. but I think this one is a good one.”

Himiko perked up, lips turning upwards, and she wrapped the Monomi in a hug. “Good.. cause it looks super huggable.” 

He laughed, a little loud. It was a little embarrassing, but for once he didn’t mind. Nobody paid him any mind, so he was just left in peace to let out a good, hard laugh. For the first time, he feels free.. he’s forgotten they’ve even been locked up in a prison that is planning who knows what.. falling into the same state of obliviousness as the others, for just a moment. Himiko laughed with him, quietly into Monomi’s soft surface, then skipping over to the pool table. 

“Tenko, look!” She lifted the bear over her head, a wide smile adorning her lips. “Look what I got!” 

Tenko’s eyes sparkled at Himiko’s happiness. “Yumeno-san thats wo-“ 

Kaito pocketed the last ball on the table, a grin of satisfaction resting on his face. “Whoops, looks like I won after all.” 

Tenko gawked at him, her hand releasing the stick. Kaito looked her up in down, just now realizing how much deep shit he was in.“C-Chabashira..” He dropped his own stick, putting his hands up defensively the same time he stepped backwards. 

“You-“ Tenko curled and uncurled her fingers. “Jerk! Cheater! Rule breaker! This is unfair!”

Shuichi reached out a hand to calm her, stopping in his tracks when he sees Kokichi inches away from the commotion. Kokichi has his foot pushing against an empty vending machine that was already beginning to tip over. Then he pushed his leg down with all force possible, and the vending machine slams into the ground with a deafening sound of glass shattering. 

Everyone present gaped at the mess, and Kokichi tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. “Whoops.” 

“W-Why did you do that..?” Kaede questioned sternly.

“It was an accident.” Kokichi muttered. That most certainly was not an accident, but Shuichi chose not to say anything. Kokichi sniffled, crocodile tears welling up in his eyes again. “I-I guess.. I’ll have to find someone to help f-fix it..” 

He then skipped up to Shuichi, latching a hand into his arm. “Come help me find someone, Saihara-chan!”

Shuichi blinked rapidly, absentmindedly giving a nod when glancing at the mess of glass piled underneath the vending machine again. Kokichi darted out the door with him. “We’ll be back! Go back to what you were doing, kay?” 

“Ouma-kun!” Rantaro called out, just to be ignored when the duo continued running. Kokichi didn’t look back, he kept going with Shuichi’s arm in his hold. When they made it far enough from the game room, he released his arm and slowed into a jog. 

“What’s-“ Shuichi took a second to catch his breath. “What happened back there? I know you knocked that over on purpose..” 

Kokichi clicked his tongue. “Yeah, I did. I could’ve done something else that was less dangerous.. but I need the bastards distracted for a long time.” 

They end up at a different set of double doors this time. Kokichi bangs a fist on them. Shuichi had pulled him back, afraid his hammering knocks would’ve knocked the doors of their hinges.  The door opens a crack, an eye scanning the both of them before opening fully. One of the staff members stood, raising an eyebrow.

Kokichi stared at his nails with disinterest. “There was an accident in the game room. Something fell over, we need you to fix it before someone gets hurt.” 

“Game room..?” The staff member tapped their chin. “Do you mean the storage room-“

“I don’t care what it is! Clean the shit!” Kokichi hissed. An attempt to seem intimidating, failing. But the member still complied, asking for the others residing in this hidden room to join them. Two more step out, subsequently locking the door before darting down the halls. The first one tells them to head back to their rooms for the night, and Kokichi beamed in return.

When all were gone, Kokichi dropped his smile and pulled out a bobby pin. It’s carefully shoved into the lock, shifted around a few times, before a faint click was audible. He made it look so simple.. 

Kokichi pushed the door open slowly to prevent a noise that would alert the staff memebers, and the two walked inside. The room is filled with monitors, on the screens is every single room with a camera installed to it. 

“..Why are we here?” Shuichi inquired, unsettled by the fact that the cameras actually worked this whole time.

Kokichi kept his gaze pinned on the monitors, spinning around to face Shuichi when the staff workers were far from enough this place. “I have another room I need to check out, but first I wanted to check this place out. I would camp out outside here and watch how many of those assholes were here.. and there’s more on some days, less on others.” 

He steps over files piled up on the floor. “I need to figure out which days are which, that’ll help decide which day would be best for our escape.” 

“I see..” Shuichi picked up a few of the files, scanning them thoroughly. “Whatever day has the least staff members is the best to slip past them.” 

Kokichi nodded, exhilarated that Shuichi was thinking at the same pace as him tonight. He glanced at the monitors again, seeing the ones who were in the storage room swarming out of it and to their own rooms. 

“I found a calendar!” Shuichi exclaimed, tearing it off the wall and presenting it to Kokichi. 

Kokichi took it with a muttered ‘thank you.’ These people were more boring than he believed they could get, doing a casual cross of the days that pass. Today is January 21st. Skipping back a good amount of days, he discovers the killing game ended on January 12th. 

Today is a Saturday, a day with the least amount of staff members. The next day would have five of them, making Sunday a riskier day to leave.. but he’d consider it if that were to be the only option. After that, there’s too many of them present.. those days are far too risky. 

He asks Shuichi to write down what he’s discovered an a notepad since his writing would be illegible when writing in a hurry, and after this he informs the other he’d count the days himself to keep track of time. It would be a nice change, order in his disoriented lifestyle. 

“Is that all we need to do here?” Shuichi asks, handing him the notepad with the information scribbled neatly on it. Kokichi checks it over, nodding. They slip out of the room, and he directs Shuichi to his next destination. The room where they first gazed upon the false Kiibo again. 

Within the freedom of not being watched for the time being, he could get a better look at the high tech things stored inside. He swung the door open, telling Shuichi he could wait outside.. this wouldn’t take long. Shuichi gave a thumbs up. 

He analyzed everything thoroughly, feeling more and more relieved when he spots parts that would be perfect for what he was brainstorming. Carefully, he placed a few of what he needed underneath the flat metallic bed. The shadow casted underneath would hide the objects from sight of the cameras later on. After that he skipped out the room, giving a nod to indicate he was done. 

Shuichi blew out a sigh, taking over and leading them to Kokichi’s room. On the way there, Kiibo was pacing around the same hall as them. The robot’s blue eyes glowing in the dimly lit halls spotted them, and he darted towards them. “S-Saihara-kun!”

“Eh? Weren’t you in your room?” Shuichi asked. 

Kiibo stopped in his tracks, eyeing him suspiciously after that statement. He shook his head. “I will chose not to question why you know that. But.. I need to talk with you.” 

“Do it tomorrow.” Kokichi grumbled. “I have to talk to him more than you do.” 

“No-“ Kiibo pulled Shuichi close and whispered into his ear. “It’s about my memories..” 

_ His memories?  _ Shuichi didn’t want to abandon Kokichi for the night.. but this may be important. He flashed an apologetic smile. “The thing he wants to speak about seems pretty important. I’ll be back in a bit, okay?”

Kokichi was unamused, but nodded in understanding moments later anyway. “Okay.” 

His room was only a couple doors away, so he waved halfheartedly and made his way over, and Shuichi faced Kiibo again. He looked very uncertain, fiddling with his hands every few seconds. The robot lead him down a different path than usual, one he hadn’t even explored yet. 

There were no lights in this path, and there had also been no cameras. This hallway was abandoned, not expected to be found, a safe spot for someone hidden from the prison. Broken down chairs littered in the hall the deeper you get. The atmosphere becomes more ghastly. They reach a wooden door, swallowed by the darkness, plastic crates surrounding it. 

“This..” Kiibo lifted a hand to his chin. “This isn’t how I remember the setup being.” 

“What are you talking about? What exactly did you remember?” Shuichi questions. 

Kiibo directs him to the room, pushing a few of the crates aside. The door is pushed open gently, and the two of them step into a room slightly brighter than these halls. The tiny light hanging from the ceiling barely had any life left in it. The wooden door on the outside contrasted the metallic interior. There were two chairs in the middle of the room. He swallowed.  _ Two wobbly chairs. _

So that makes this place one of the areas Kokichi found when he was away. That explains why the arrangement of the crates seemed different to Kiibo, but that’s where he’s stuck. Kiibo hasn’t been here long enough to stumble across a place hidden this deep into the building.

“Kiibo-kun..” He watched Kiibo carefully. Kiibo was playing around with the chairs, sighing almost sadly. “Please take a seat.” 

Skittishly, he complied with Kiibo’s request. The robot took the seat across from him, and his eyes flickered around at every inch of this spacious room. 

“What did you remember?” He cuts to the chase, growing mildly irritated by how Kiibo had been acting so vague. 

“It was a killing game.” Kiibo says without a speck of hesitation in his voice. 

Chills crawled down his spine, a sprout of relief growing within him shortly after. “You remember it? So-“

Kiibo held a hand up to quiet him down. “No. I’m not too sure what you wish for me to remember, but today I believe I regained memories from events that took place a little while before the killing game.”

He snapped his mouth shut. _Before?_

“You were a detective, right?” 

He winced, down casting his pained gaze. “..Yeah.” 

“Then I’ll need you to mold together what I’m about to tell you with what you know now. It may reveal more truths about this place because to me.. it just feels very off. I want to discover the truth.”

He almost wishes he could tell him everything he knew. But alas, it’d be too dangerous to do so. So instead he urged Kiibo to go on.  Kiibo looked hesitant before firing his next question. “I must know first.. where is Shirogane-san? Is she safe?” 

“I don’t know where she is. None of us do.” He grits out. The mention of her name always made anger brew within him. It makes him bitter, the fact that Kiibo remembered her, the one who tricked them.. used them for her and the worlds entertainment, over people who considered him a dear friend. 

Kiibo allowed his fingers to graze across his head. “I failed her.” 

He deadpanned. “What?”

“I believe she was brainwashed.” Kiibo states while still sounding unsure himself. “The last thing I remember before I awoke here.. was being dragged away by professors, and someone calling out to me.”

He curled and uncurled his fingers. “The one who called out to me revealed a truth I had been searching for.. that Shirogane-san had allied with Team Danganronpa to tear them down from the inside.” His lip quivered. “She was going to tell me the dark secrets about them in this specific room, but then she had to go for a meeting. And after that she was never the same.” 

_ What?  _ “Are you lying? Kiibo-kun, please don’t lie about something this. You’re absolutely certain that’s what happened to her?” 

Kiibo nodded. “They brainwashed her because she defied them, and were in need of a mastermind.”

He opens his mouth, no words flutter out. Tsumugi was someone to pin all the blame on. If she was a victim just like them.. then what does that mean? Why had the reached a point where brainwashing was a factor?

“Also..” Kiibo snatched him out of his thoughts. “I don’t know if this is necessary to explain.. but all my memories started swarming back in when.. I saw Amami-kun have a look of distress in the game room.” 

“What does that have to do with anything..?” He muttered. To himself at first, but Kiibo had overheard him.

“In one of my memories I saw Amami-kun in a high school uniform, shouting words I was unable to hear.”

He shot up from the wobbly seat. High school uniform? Rantaro never wore a uniform in the simulation. He had a more casual looking outfit that matched his laidback personality. “Elaborate please.”

Kiibo tapped his chin inquisitively. “I think he was kidnapped. The memories become fuzzy after Shirogane’s change in personality.. but I’m certain it was Amami-kun I saw.” 

Kidnapped. Shuichi clamped his shoulders. “Could you.. try your hardest to remember anything after or before that.” If he can, if what Shuichi believes all this information leads to is correct, then the mystery would be solved. “Look at me, take in all my features.”

Kiibo’s eyes lock onto his face, darting in every direction, taking in every single little feature. With a sharp inhale, he reeled back, collapsing with the wobbly seat. 

“Ah!” Shuichi kneeled beside him, quivering hands hovering over Kiibo. “Are you okay-“ 

“I remember you!” Kiibo shouts over him, expression crazed. “But.. at the time you wore a hat!” 

Hat. Like in that video Tsumugi presented to them in the trial. He pursed his lips. “Try a just a little more harder, please.” 

Kiibo screwed his eyes shut, delving into the deeper parts of his mind. He goes further and further, sucked into a hole as he repeats one thing over and over.  Memories.  He pleads for his memories in this spacious area he floats around in. Then he sees something to reach for, a pale light sucking him in. And all he sees is fourteen high schoolers crowded around him, a door knocked off its hinges underneath him.

“Fourteen of you!” He shouts abruptly, shooting up into a sitting position. “I saw fourteen.. you were one of them. And-“ He shut his eyes, desperately racking his brain as the faces he saw are beginning to slip away from his grasp.

“There was a girl with lengthy pigtails..” Maki.

“A girl with braids..” Tenko. 

“Uhm.. someone larger than everyone..” Gonta. 

“A guy with spiked hair..” Kaito. 

“Amami-kun.. but I cant recognize the rest. It’s out of my reach now.” 

“Kiibo-kun!” Shuichi crossed his legs on the metal floor, eyes wider than ever. “I think I can actually put this all together. The group of fourteen was us!”

He thinks about how Kiibo had said Rantaro was yelling, that must be a different time period than the one Kiibo just told him. If he believes Rantaro was kidnapped, then could it possibly be the same for everyone else? 

“What else do you remember about Danganronpa?” He asks.

Kiibo’s gaze hardened. “It was unauthorized.”

_..It was unauthorized. It was unauthorized. It was unauthorized. _

“The 52nd season was supposed to be the final, that professor told me before I was dragged away.” Kiibo stared at his hand vacantly, lips turning downwards. “But they were desperate to keep it going..”

“So they kidnapped us.” He laughs, hollow, grating. “They kidnapped us, a bunch of students who never wanted anything to do with this, because they wanted their show to continue.” 

A truth, fitting for the company that Team Danganronpa is. It tells him the few words he picked up on that news report were the truth, they were desperate for an end to the killing game. Should he even be surprised they’d go that far? The truth he sought.. handed to him on a silver platter without even having to plead. He hates it. Embracing his talent again was a mistake.  But if he didn’t, he wouldn’t have ever found out everyone including Tsumugi was innocent. The distaste once held for the cosplayer, mellowed out into a conflicted feeling. 

He gripped his shirt tightly, blinking back the tears threatening to spill out. 

“Saihara-kun..” Kiibo says softly, placing a hand on his shoulder for comfort. “Forgive me, this was too much to reveal so suddenly.. I forgot humans process things differently.” 

“It’s..” He recomposed himself. “It’s fine. I can’t avoid the truth.. especially something like this that makes everything crystal clear.”

“At least don’t keep to yourself.. share this information with someone you trust. But I don’t believe you can do it here anymore..” Kiibo stared ahead at the door. “This place might have cameras placed in it after tonight.. so if there’s anything you’ve found out, please inform me now!” 

His bit his lip, considering it for just a moment, but shook his head in the end. Everyone’s been through enough already, he doesn’t want to add another groundbreaking truth to the mix. “We should go.. before they start getting suspicious.” 

Kiibo nodded slowly, lifting himself off the floor first and helping Shuichi up after. They walk silently down the dark eery halls again, his nerves calming when it gets brighter closer to the way out. 

_ Share this information with someone you trust.  _

Is this why he ends up at Kokichi’s room when the two go their separate ways? Everyone else is too burned out from the killing game and the camera situation. He’s not too sure if they’d be able to handle the new revelation. Kokichi on the other hand.. even as he’s just as burned out, he can digest heavier information better than the others.. and he’s truly good at keeping secrets. 

He knocks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope this doesn’t really seem like tsumugi redemption ,, i just didn’t wanna write her off as an evil villain ,, wanted there to be more to her on the outside world
> 
> i would’ve gone more on depth with the pregame storyline, and have written it all out before, but since kiibo could only remember fragments of it there’s no chance to explore every single detail about it. i can explain why this happened though
> 
> pregame was a real bad time for kiibo, constantly being lied to and unable to save people.. and he became one with despair basically. so the staff workers had attempted to erase those memories to revert him back to his symbol of hope state, and to keep themselves out of trouble
> 
> that’s all for now ,, we’re slowly nearing the end


	7. escape

“Only come in if you’re Saihara-chan.” 

Surprised, Shuichi pushed the door open, spotting Kokichi seated on his bed a few steps in. The sound of a pen scratching against paper speedily replaces the silence. He shuts the door, watching Kokichi do whatever he’s doing attentively from afar.

Kokichi waved a hand for him to come over and take the empty space on the bed. He scribbled a few more things on the sheet of paper before pushing it aside, and then finally looks Shuichi in the eye. “So what did you and Kiibo talk about?” 

So straightforward. “I can’t tell you.. the camera-“

“I broke it.” Kokichi pointed up to the corner where the cameras are placed. The box they’re usually hooked up to lacked a camera, in fact some of the paint had been scratched off the wall as well. “They’re getting me a new one.. but let’s use this chance to talk.” 

He blows out a sigh, explaining everything carefully to Kokichi. At the start, Kokichi was sucked in, nodding along here in there. And by the end his face is a blank slate, unable to find or present the exact emotion he felt. 

“Are you okay.. was that too much?” He questioned. Maybe he should’ve dialed back some of the truth.. but no, Kokichi wouldn’t have liked that one bit.

Kokichi’s lips press into a thin line, intensity hidden behind his eyes. Then he shook his head, reaching for the pen and paper again. Shuichi blinked. “What?” 

Kokichi continued scribbling. “I’m not surprised they’d go that far.” 

He blinked once more, absolutely befuddled. That was not the type of reaction he was anticipating. Sure, it’s relieving that he wasn’t as bothered about it as Shuichi, but that’s also the worrying part. 

“Are you sure? How do you just.. not care?” He asked.

“It’s simple.” Kokichi smiled, a hollow one. “I simply just hit the reset button on my feelings, and tada-“ His hands rise halfway with wiggling fingers. “I’m all better.”

“That’s-“ He cleared his throat. “That’s not a good thing to do, Ouma-kun.” 

Kokichi tapped his chin. “Why’s that?”

“You can’t just bottle everything up.” He hissed, clamping Kokichi’s shoulders. “Why are you doing that to yourself..?”

Kokichi pushed his hands off. His eyebrows are knitted, his smile is faltering. “Because I have to. I can’t just let my feelings get in the way of things I have to do to get us out. I have to focus.. nothing else needs to get in my way.” 

It’s mind boggling, everything Kokichi is capable of. Even outside the game he still finds ways to sacrifice himself for them. Shuichi felt very guilty. He’s aware he can’t stop Kokichi from doing this since his mind is made up, since it’s almost impossible to sway him, and he just added up onto the emotions that were piling up. 

”Sorry.. for telling you all of that.” He says quietly. Kokichi waved a dismissive hand. “You don’t need to apologize. Really, I’m not that surprised they kidnapped us. Besides.. I wouldn’t want Saihara-chan to keep to himself.”

“When we get out of here.. will you stop holding back how you feel?” He asked with a quavering voice. Kokichi’s glassy eyes stare, burn into him, and he swears he can see cracks in them. A fresh crack, added every time something heavy is revealed to them. 

Kokichi yawned into his hand. “Sure.. I’ll even cry on Saihara-chan’s shoulder if he wants.”

“Okay.” He found it in him to smile. “I’ll be there for you when it’s time.” 

They blink at each other before Kokichi rolled off the bed. The light flicked on, and Shuichi had flinched from the suddenness of it. The room was always dark.. but now that he can see things more clear, the place was practically in shambles.

Kokichi hopped back onto the bed, presenting his sheet of paper. “Look at this.” 

Shuichi examined it, realizing that these were blueprints. At the top right corner he sees them labeled as ‘Electrobomb.’ “You redrew the blueprints for the Electrobomb..?”

“Yeah..” He took the paper back and folded it up with a frown. “I’m gonna ask Iruma-chan to build one again.” 

Before he can question why, Kokichi continued. “The doors to the outside I told you about.. they added cameras there too. They also added a security sensor, so even if I were to knock out the cameras I’d still be detected. That’s why I need an Electrobomb, to shut them both down. I checked that room with all the inventions and stuff and I’ll steal a few for Iruma-chan.” 

“You’ve really thought everything out..” His eyes crease. “But you and Iruma-san, you’re not exactly on good terms.”

Kokichi ran a hand through his hair, tearing his gaze away from Shuichi. “I know.. I’m gonna make things right soon. Just give me a second.” 

“Good that’s..” A wide smile stretched across his face. “That’s really good.”

Kokichi raised a hand to his chin. “Also.. what you found out from Kiibo has me thinking more about the two month time limit. The killing game being unauthorized opens up a lot more possibilities for why we’re here. If this is truly the case, they’d be in a lot of trouble right?”

He sees where he’s going with this. “Maybe they imprisoned us not so they can take the time to ruin our lives, but to make the outside world forget about us.” His expression drops. “So they can get away with what they did.”

“Well.” Kokichi pat his shoulder. “This just means we really have to get out of here, right?”

* * *

_ Sunday, January 22nd. _

The gloomy air in the dining hall was getting irritating. Everyone’s still shaken by with the camera situation, he knows, but Kokichi decides to step in and help ease the tension.

“Y’know..” He twirls his fork around. “I robbed a museum before.” 

Kaito slammed his glass down, shooting the smaller boy an incredulous stare. “No you didn’t.” 

“I don’t know..” He drawled, stretching his arms in the air. “Even if our memories were like, implanted, I remember this one time I robbed a museum with my organization.” 

Kaito crossed his arms. “Your ten member organization?”

Kokichi’s smile wobbled. “Yep, doesn’t that make it even more impressive?” 

“It makes your story sound more like bullshit!” 

“You just don’t wanna believe it cause it makes me cooler than you!” 

Maki sighed through her nose, massaging her temples. “Things were peaceful without your childish banter.” 

Her complains change nothing, the two of them start listing down the most insane things their implanted memories told them. Everyone else was just as annoyed with how loud they were being, but small smiles snuck onto their faces as this carried on. It was nice having something believed to be buried underground resurface. 

* * *

Everyone’s mood were lifted just a little, and while the cameras are still in the lounge area, they feel less tense when picking up their conversations. Sure, they’re just as quiet as before, but filled with a little more enthusiasm. They all look a bit happier. Well, except  for Kaito.. he’s slumped down on the couch, not even having it in him to smile. Kokichi swings his legs back and forth, poking Kaito a few times until he gets a reaction.

Kaito swatted his finger away, scowling. “Stop that. Just tell me what you want.” 

“I wanna play tag!” He chirped. 

“Okay, go do that with Shuichi then. You like him more than me.” Kaito grumbled.  Shuichi had looked up from where he was sitting, eyeing the two of them inquisitively after the mention of his name. They flash false smiles at him, and he turns his attention back to what he was doing. 

Kaito crossed his arms, voice dropping to a low whisper. “I’m not playing fucking tag.”

Kokichi pats his arm, cupping his hands over his mouth after. “You’re it!” 

Kaito perked up, staring at the part his arm was touched, then at Kokichi darting out the room. “Fucker! Get back here!” 

Kokichi picked up his pace when he was sure Kaito was following behind. He didn’t actually want to play a game of tag, but the cameras would be convinced he did. It gives him an excuse to hide in the tech room. They wouldn’t think he was stealing anything, instead they’d believe he was just hiding. 

He slips into the room and ‘muttered’ to himself, but in actuality just made his voice audible for the cameras. “I need to hide somewhere from Momota-chan.. oh, under there seems good.” 

With one more peek out the door to make sure Kaito was nowhere close, he slips underneath the metallic bed and makes himself as small as possible. Underneath it already were a few things with parts useable for the Electrobomb. He shoved them into the pockets of his sweater, they were deep enough to hold everything necessary.

To come out of hiding that quickly would be suspicious to the staff members, so he decides to wait a bit longer.. play him coming out of hiding off as him getting bored of the game of tag. Well, it was more like a game of hide and seek now. He hums to himself quietly, tapping his feet against the glossy floor a few times. There’s an uneasy feeling bubbling deep within his chest. 

Kokichi started shuffling around into other positions to try and rid this uneasy feeling, and then he gets it. Underneath the metal bed, he was  _ there _ again. It’s just like the press. And he’s unable to move. All there is to possibly do is stare, and stare, and stare at the metal that resembles what brought his demise. And it starts coming down.

He slides across the floor and out of that space, body crashing into a wall and a few things clatter with the floor. He sprung to his feet, backing out of the room as the world kept swaying. As the room became a blur of white and colorful lights mixed together. Then he feels something behind him, reaching, and spun around frantically. 

It was Kaito. He breathed out a shaky sigh. It was just Kaito. 

Kaito’s eyes widened at the sight of him, and he pulled his hand away. That’s right, they were still playing tag. He’s fine. He’s not gonna die. He’s alive. 

Kaito looked him up and down. “You okay..?” 

He nodded feverishly, sinking to the floor when his knees buckle. Kaito reached a hand out, but Kokichi shook his head. His arms wrap himself in a hug, his body that’s still in tact. For the first time since being locked up here, he feels relieved he’s still living, with his body held together instead of being nothingness underneath the chunk of metal.

The daze he was in ended when Kaito gripped his shoulder firmly, a bit of worry seeping into his expression. Kokichi just laughed it off, jumping to his feet again and skipping out the room. His legs had wobbled a few times on the way out, but his walk became more sturdy in the end. Kaito hadn’t said a single word with understanding that Kokichi didn’t want to speak about it. 

* * *

_ Wednesday, January 25th. _

He knocks on Miu’s door, swallowing his nerves down. Underneath her name was a message he could practically hear her yelling.  _ GO THE FUCK AWAY. _

How welcoming of her. 

The knob turns rapidly, door swinging open, and a scowling Miu was visible in the doorway. But the second she spotted him, her irked expression drops. “Oh.” 

He pats the pockets of his sweater briefly. “Can I talk with you?”

She played around with her hair, eyes darting up towards the camera in her room. “We can’t.. cause of the-“

He pushed past her, ignoring the shrill shriek that came after. The first chair he spots is dragged up to the camera, and he stands on his tip toes to wrap his hands around the camera. The red light flashes. He reeled back with his hold still tight around the camera, and it tears off and breaks when the both of them collide with the floor. 

Miu gaped. “What the hell! Why’d you-“

“Just a few moments..” He says quietly, tossing the camera up and down in his hands. They could possibly play catch with these things if they’re that deprived of entertainment.

Those few moments did pass, and a staff member ended up at the room. Kokichi handed them the broken camera, ordering them to fix it with a tight smile. They leave, and Kokichi slams the door behind them.

“We’ve got a good two hours before they come back with another camera, can I talk to you now?”

Miu crossed her arms over her chest, giving a feeble nod. He sighs, running a hand down his face. “Do you still wanna use your talent?”

She titled her head, curiosity beginning to twinkle in her pale blue eyes. “I mean.. yeah? W-We don’t have to abandon them completely.. right? It’s not like they define who we are..”

He tugs at his scarf. “Mhm.” 

“So.. why are you asking?” 

“I need you to build something for me, please.” He pulls out the blueprints, unfolding them. “It’s something you’ve made before.. so it’ll be easy, right?” 

She snatched the blueprints from his hand, expression becoming uncertain the more she looked at it. “Uhm.. yeah that’s true, but why exactly are you requesting this..?”

“Promise you won’t tell anyone?” He asks, holding up a pinky. She loops her pinky around his. “Promise..” 

“I need to knock out the security sensor at these doors I found. And after that we’re gonna escape this place.” 

The fear in Miu subsided a little. She straightened up and inched closer to him. “You’re.. gonna get us the fuck out of here?” 

He nodded, taking the objects he obtained from the tech room out of his sweater and spread them out on her bed. “You think you can break these down and use the parts to make it?” 

She crouched beside the bed, examining everything along with the blueprints thoroughly. With a quivering smile, she nods again. “Yeah.. in fact, with how advanced these shits are they’re more than I needed, thanks.” 

“Mhm.” He watches her eyes light up at the objects spread across the bed, did she miss inventing things? He feels like even if they all abandoned their talents, they’d still want to indulge in them.. life is boring if you have nothing keeping you going after all.

“Um..” He clicked his tongue, words crucial to the future on the tip of it.. the words that would begin the change of everything after this point. Miu tore her gaze away the blueprints briefly, tilting her head.

“Sorry.” He breathed out, gripping the middle of his shirt tightly. “I’m sorry for what I did in the virtual world. Y’know, I kinda of think apologies for the things most of us did are pointless.. but I want to try and start over.”

She stares, before rising from her crouched position. Now she was the one looking for words, fingers twirling a strand of her unkempt hair. “You don’t.. really got shit to apologize for. I was the one who tried going after you first.. if I didn’t do that, you wouldn’t have made a move.”

“Nothing to apologize for?” He repeated slowly. “I got Gonta to _kill_ you.”

“Then you need to apologize to the big guy for that one instead of me, dumbass.” She snapped back. Miu threw her sheets over the equipment in case the staff worker came back sooner than expected. “I’ve seen the way you’ve been avoiding him. The guy talks to you and you don’t say shit back.”

“I know..” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “I know, It’s just hard. Just like you were on the brink of keeling over when I spoke to you.. it’s considerably the same with him.”

She huffed, but didn’t go any further with the topic at hand. Instead she reached out to pat his mop of hair a few times, grinning. “Can’t believe you of all people apologized to me. What’re you gonna do next, get on your knees and-“

He shot her down with a scalding glare before reaching his fingers up to graze across the area Miu’s hand just was. “You’re annoying, but also very reliable. The intelligence you hold really is admirable.. but you yourself are unpleasant.” 

She narrowed her eyes. “You know you’re shit at complimenting people, right?” An eye roll. “You’re also pretty fuckin’ smart. That big brain of yours.. it’s terrifying.” She lifted her head to stare up at the ceiling. “We all watched that trial you put together.. it was really insane. It sucked when..”

“Yeah.” Even at the unpleasant truth, he finds himself smiling. “It failed, cause Saihara-chan is pretty smart too. But at least he ended it. Because of that I just have to keep going with this, he ended the game.. so I’ll set us free from this place.” 

Her lips quirk into a grin. “Y’know you were right the other day about this place being bad news.. I just didn’t want to believe it. We were all somewhat comfortable here until the camera situation. At this point I just want out.” 

Something they can both agree on. “Y’know, I think we’ll be pretty good friends when we get out of here.” 

“..Me too.” The conversation comes to its close. Miu starts going over the blueprints again, and Kokichi exits the room swiftly. The end of this hell was coming. It’ll all be over soon.

* * *

_ Wednesday, February 8th. _

A bit of time has passed since his request for the Electrobomb. Miu has to work in 1-2 hour time frames every few days. She’s been going with the breaking of the camera idea for these days, but the staff workers get faster at fixing them.. meaning they’re running out of time. But Miu reports that she’s almost finished, in a couple days it’d most likely be ready. As long as a couple days lands on a Saturday or Sunday, Kokichi thinks this’ll all work out smoothly. 

He’s been keeping the group as lively as possible, doing his best to keep them away from thoughts convincing them to give up. He’s able to get the few like Ryoma or Kiyo that are holed up in their rooms to be around everyone and lift their moods as well. They all tell stories of the lives in the false memories at dinner. Even if it stings at first, they shake it off. Acknowledging that these lives aren’t theirs is a good start to moving on. To their new beginning.

Shuichi visits him in his room every other day for some reason. The company is appreciated though. Since there’s not really much else to plan, they whisper about random things.. like their plans for when they get out of here. One time Kokichi mentioned how much he hated the fact that there were bars on the window in every room, earning blinks of confusion from Shuichi.

Shuichi had then told him his window never had bars. Like a light, he speeds to Shuichi’s room and it was true, the windows had nothing, just plain curtains that were unpleasant to the human eye, at least to him. He stuck his head out the window, Shuichi’s arm wrapped around him firmly to prevent a fall. The ability to actually get a look at the outside world is a good one. The skies are more dreary than they were in the simulation, but that’s not really what snatches his attention. 

Its the pathway that leads to the giant wall surrounding this place. He came to the conclusion that that’s where the stairs lead to. There was actually a way out.

Some days he spends time with the others. Mostly with Rantaro, the two of them aren’t that tense with each other anymore. Their relationship becomes something like an older brother, picking on the younger brother at any chance. When that happens he just grabs the two thick strands of hair that stick out and yanks them.

Some days he spends a few moments with Miu. She lifts the sheets and shows him the process of the bomb. Its grey this time, but that didn’t really matter. It was almost complete. They were almost free. Sometimes he gives her praise, immediately filled with regret when she acts all snarky and gross in return. Then some days she gets real, they can have serious conversations about their future for once. 

He never really thought about the future, but he supposes he should since they’re still teenagers after all. They were set for life with their talents, but those talents aren’t real. A good future also may be impossible to reach with their reputation on the outside world. A happy lifestyle may never come to play either. The game really screwed them over..

“I think we’ll be fine though.” She says. “Cause we all got each other, or whatever.” 

* * *

_ Saturday, February 11th. _

Miu informs him early in the morning that the Electrobomb would be ready by the end of the day. Perfect, absolutely perfect. He bangs on Shuichi’s room door after the news, holding back the urge to burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter at the glower he received when the door opened up. Once aware of what was going on, Shuichi was blissful.

They spend the entire day in the room to keep their sudden excitement hidden. The others would think it’s out of place, and somehow figure out what was happening. And when the plan is out in the open, everything they’re working for might end up in shambles. They never forgot the stern disapproval from everyone.. so this was the safer option. 

Kokichi watches the clouds drift in the sky slowly, the winter air brushing against his face. It’s sad that there was never a scenery of snow falling from the sky, but he’d rather not spend a day watching the snow fall in the prison. Maybe today it would snow, the temperature seemed lower than usual. He wants to gaze upon something peaceful as the group runs out into freedom. 

The day stretches on. The sky becomes dimmer. At one moment the sun sets, and he stares at Shuichi during it. The orange and yellow light that came off the sky, mixing with Shuichi’s gold eyes and reflecting the scenery of the outside into them. It was a sight to see. 

Then there’s insistent banging on the door. What would once seem annoying, is the best thing to ever hear on this day. He swings the door open, and Miu stands in the doorway, shoving the bomb into his chest to keep it hidden from the cameras. 

He grins, whispering to her that he’d have to roll it down the hall with the stairs first to see if it actually worked, then when that’s over with he’d retrieve the others. She whispers back saying they’re all headed to dinner, so it won’t take that long to round them up. And if he and Shuichi ended up taking too long she’d hold them back as long as possible. 

They two give a nod, thanking her before sprinting past her. As she sprints to the dining hall, Kokichi leads Shuichi to the stairs. Lots of sharp turns, sneaking when near the room that holds the staff members, and when they reach the final hall leading to it he sets the bomb off and rolls it.  All the cameras are shut off, he can tell when there’s shouts of frustration from the staff members audible from here. 

“We have to hurry and check if it knocked out the sensor too.” Kokichi says, taking Shuichi’s hand and pulling the both of them down the hall. They make it to the door, and Kokichi stepped into the domain of the sensor with bated breath. The sensor never went off, it worked. His expression melts into a smile. It worked. 

He took out the same bobby pin from before and shoved it into the lock, satisfied when there’s a soft click. “Saihara-chan let’s go get-“ He choked on his words when frigid fingers wrapped tightly around his wrist, holding him back and tearing away the ability to move any further. “Huh-“

His eyes meet the crimson, glowing crystal eyes that belong to no one other than Maki. And just like that, he felt everything crumbling beneath him.

“Stop.”

He attempts seizing his wrist from her hand, resulting in the grip around it to tighten. There’s a meek shout from Shuichi. He flipped his panicked gaze to where he had been standing previously. Kaede was there, her arms latching onto Shuichi from behind. “Stop!” 

“What the hell are you doing!?” He roared, becoming more furious as he kept trying to free himself from Maki’s grasp. This would leave a bruise. 

“Akamatsu-san-“ Shuichi tried wiggling out of her arms. “Let go of me!” 

Her arms only wrap around him tighter. “We won’t let you do this!” 

“SHUT UP!” Kokichi was finally freed, pushing past Maki to at least reach the others still in the dining hall. Then Maki flew in front of him, grabbing onto his arm and slamming a hand onto his back, shoving him down onto the floor. 

“Ouma-kun!” Shuichi screamed, angling his head towards Kaede. “What are you two doing!?” 

“I suspected it ever since you two became inseparable. This whole time you two have been planning to leave..” Kaede mustered a glare. “Why..?”

“That’s not it!” Shuichi tried to wiggle free once more, gritting his teeth at the failure. “We were gonna get everyone out, so-“

“That’s even worse!” Kaede’s expression became a dejected one, making Shuichi’s stomach sink to the floor. She refrained herself from screaming. “We told you so many times what would happen if you defy the staff members, and you still went through with this?”

“Shut the fuck up!” Kokichi squirmed around underneath Maki’s palm pressed against his back. “You fucking- You cant just listen to these assholes! Look what happened to you.. you’re all puppets! You’re all oblivious to the reality of this place!”

“We aren’t oblivious!” Maki shouted, pulling her hand away after Kokichi’s pain became more obvious from the pressure previously applied. She then blocked the door to the stairs, noticing the Electrobomb inches away from her foot in the corner of her eye. “We were never fucking oblivious. We know how shitty this place is, you think the cameras weren’t enough proof of that!?” 

“Then why.. did you always treat this place like paradise?” Shuichi asked, his tone filled with hostility as he finally broke free from Kaede’s hold. “Why did you act like this place was so good, even when it’s destroying us!?” 

Kaede folded her hands together over her chest, sighing deeply. “Because it’s the only way to live here without losing our minds! We always knew this place was dangerous but to tolerate these two months we had to act like this was all okay!” She pointed an accusatory finger at Shuichi, blinking back the tears welling up in her eyes. “It was all fine until you tried breaking into Kiibo-kun’s room!” 

Shuichi paled. Kaede’s hands flew over her mouth. “Oh my god. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to blame it on you. Sorry.”

“Fuck you!” Kokichi grits out. Maki’s palm slamming into his back before had weighed him down to the ground from the pain. It was like the arrow was sinking into his back again.

“You-“ A shuddering gasp. “We have to leave! I won’t let us die here! I won’t let us!”

Maki’s foot slams into the ground. “You’re an idiot, aren’t you!? This whole thing you’re doing is going to get people killed! You know what these asshole are capable of, they already took Kiibo from us!” Her voice dies down into a whisper. “Look I’m sorry for hurting you.. but if you two defy them you could be next, and I refuse to let them take anyone else..”

A frustrated scream tears out his throat. “I WON’T LET YOU GET IN OUR WAY!”

Shuichi kneeled beside Kokichi, a hand placing itself on one of his shoulders. He’s aware that if Kokichi kept struggling, Maki was going to get more pissed off with him, possibly resulting in more injuries. “P-Please.. stop, ple-“

“Ouma-kun.” Kaede rasped. She stepped in front of Kokichi, grabbing his hands to pull him back up. He hissed, staggering back into Shuichi. 

He hates them. 

Kaede laces her hands behind her back, her plum eyes shutting and letting tears sit on the edges of her eyelashes.

He hates them.

“Hey..” Her voice is soft. Delicate. Comforting. Sickening. “It’s dinner time. Everyone’s at the dining hall, so why don’t we meet up with them already?” 

He hates them more than anything.

Shuichi feels Kokichi’s frame shake against his arm, he watched his every movement carefully. Kokichi’s quivering mouth snaps open, and another scream is expected to fly out of it.  Nothing came this time. No screams. No cries. No words of protest or desperation. 

The staff workers would be here soon to check out what happened with the cameras. Maki and Kaede surely wouldn’t be changing their minds. Everyone is too far to reach, to shove out the doors and down the stairs, into the outside world. He doesn’t know how long the Electrobomb would last this time either, they’d need to get out of here before the effects wear off. But if they just try-

...

His mouth slipped shut. His head lowers and the bangs fall in front of his face.. obscuring the many expressions his face had been twisting into.  Kokichi refused to look her in the eye, absolutely repulsed by the idea of it. And yet he still managed to respond with his lowered voice.

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops 
> 
> what’s up with that, kokichi’s plans never working? imagine trying to save everyone, and failing but then you get another chance and fail again . feels bad man


	8. free

The four of them entered the dining hall without another word spoken on the way. Everyone was having their own conversations, too occupied with them to notice they even entered. Miu though, she watched the four of them separate to their seats, blinking rapidly. She looked over to Kokichi, he didn’t look back.

Shuichi placed his head into his hands with an exasperated sigh. Kaito had immediately noticed the change in his demeanor and elbowed him in the arm. “You okay?”

“Fine.” Shuichi voiced coldly. He flinched, shaking off the chills shooting up his spine. Kaito looked beside Shuichi and directly at Kokichi. He looks like he’s going to throw up. 

He looked over to Kaede. Her hands are wrapped tightly around her cup, the smile on her face falling every few seconds. 

He looked beside himself to Maki. One hand that’s propped up on the table cups her cheek, while the other pulls at a thread from the tattered table cloth absentmindedly.  He directed his gaze back down to his meal awkwardly.

Everything was so loud to Kokichi. Every single noise everyone made slips through his ears too loudly for his liking. He lifts his thumb to his mouth and chews the nail. Especially everything Kaede and Maki did.  Their slight movements. The annoying words that fly out their mouths. They’re brassy. They’re pissing him off even more.

Everything is over because Kaede and Maki let themselves fall for a trap. The bastards don’t care if you defy them, it was just a rumor started up by someone. And then everyone, like the mindless puppets they are, went along with this rumor. If the staff members don’t even care if a few of them were to end up dead by the end of their sentence, what made everyone think they’d give two shits if someone broke the nonexistent rules? 

It could’ve worked, they could’ve escaped. He chews the nail more rapidly, the sound when small bits crack off booming in his ears. 

Shuichi hasn’t changed his position the entire time. Maki ignored him, he’s glad. But then Kaede’s plum eyes travel off her cup and onto him. The static in his ears is louder than what she’s saying, but he can read her lips. She’s asking if he’s alright. 

He shoots up from his seat, ignoring all the eyes that look at him, and how quiet some got. Shuichi lifts his head back up. “Ouma-kun..?”

He keeps walking. There’s rage welling up in his chest, he can’t stand being around them. Shuichi scrambles out of his seat to chase after him. Kokichi feels him following behind. He feels that look of concern burning deep holes into his back.

His hand wraps about the knob to his room and he shoves it open with a vast amount of force, grinding his teeth together. Shuichi caught up to him, now frozen in the doorway as there’s a small crack in Kokichi’s composure. Then it all broke at once. 

“Nothing changed. Nothing ever changed!” Both his hands claw at his head, ruffling his hair as they are unable to dig into his skull. “I’m just the same as I fucking was in the game! A goddamn failure! Every time.. every time I try and try, and give  everything to save them.. I fail!” 

And all Shuichi can do is watch.

“I’m just the same-“ Kokichi’s hands latch onto the scarf tied around his neck. “Fucking faulty supreme leader-“ They tear it. “Who was always undeserving of this title! What kind of leader continuously fails when it comes to saving them!?”

The checkers split in half, suffocate in his tightly clenched hands, and finally flutter to the floor when he uses his hands for something else. “I tried.. to change. I tried to change so bad but then I couldn’t. I used my fictional talent as a crutch, to make myself have a purpose, in this shitty fucking world that used us!

“Maybe that’s why nothing ever works, because it’s not real. It never was. But I don’t care if it wasn’t real anymore! I was supposed to die back there! We weren’t supposed to be placed in another prison! I cant keep living like this-” He froze, like a deer caught in headlights, just now aware that Shuichi had been watching the entire time.

Shuichi began walking forward, stopping in his tracks when every part of Kokichi’s body palpitated. For a split second, he believed Kokichi was going to explode. 

Then Kokichi slid his hands over his eyes, hiccuping. A hysterical cry crawls out the depths of his throat, bleeding into the sobs that begin to rack his body. He sinks to his knees as the tears find a way out from underneath the palms pressed tightly against his eyes. 

This time Shuichi takes action, moving quick. He kicks the door shut, Kokichi wouldn’t want the others to hear him.

Shuichi kneeled in front of him, flinching at how the sobs kept rising and falling in volume. Gently, he wrapped his arms around the boy, pulling his head into this chest to muffle the crying. The tears slowly soak his shirt, but he stays as still as he possibly can, his fingers steadily running down Kokichi’s back repeatedly.

It’s so raw. These warbled cries aren’t just from everything he kept to himself the entire time, were they? They were also cries he held back in the game as well. Every single thing he held back during it all, from the second he fell out his own locker and stepped into that new, miserable beginning.. to the final moment he laid flat on the cold surface that ended him. Behind those playful smiles was this, a Kokichi who kept breaking and breaking but was never set free from his enclosure. He’s free. 

He still holds onto Kokichi as time passed, as his sniveling died down. But then it’s over when Kokichi pulls away, rubbing at his damp eyes. 

“..Need a moment?” He whispered.

Kokichi, completely disoriented, gave a puny nod. Shuichi got to his feet, sparing one more glance at him before shutting the door and enveloping the room in darkness. He’s weighed down to the floor for a bit longer, fingers brushing against it and reaching the torn scarf. 

The fourth day in this place, he found this scarf along with a copy of his outfit from the game. Examples to copy off of for the simulation, he presumed. When he got hold of the scarf, everything got a little better. No it didn’t, he just lived through another lie convincing himself that he was the Kokichi in the game while simultaneously trying to break off from what he was written to be. Outside of those two lies he’s nothing. And when someone would go against those lies, he felt pieces of himself begin to unravel again. 

It’s over. That lie is over. Like he said earlier.. nothing changed. Inside and outside of the game he is, and forever will be, a liar. To the world and to himself.

DICE would be disappointed in what he’s become. They’d be disappointed that he broke the most important rule he himself set in place. They’d be disappointed in him for tearing one thing left that resembled their group to shreds in that fit of unbridled rage. But then he realizes, they wouldn’t be disappointed.

They aren’t even real. 

There’s nothing for him or the others here. There’s nothing for them outside. They have no families or homes to go back to. There’s no reason to keep fighting to escape. And he realizes, just how oblivious he was as well as the others, to the cold hard truth.

There’s nothing left to live for.

* * *

_ Sunday, February 12th. _

Today marks one month of Danganronpa being over. 

Kokichi lays flat on the bed, unmoving, staring ahead at the colorless walls. There’s a few soft knocks on his door, he ignored them. They don’t stop, starting up again every few minutes after not receiving a response. But then they do finally die down, and there’s a quiet sigh on the other side.

Footsteps, stepping away from the door and down the halls. He spares the door a glance before rolling onto his side to face the barred window. And he’s stuck in this trance of watching the clouds drift. Before he knows it, the sun and clouds are replaced with the moon and stars. His eyes slip shut and he drifts off to sleep.

* * *

_ Tuesday, February 15th. _

The cycle has been the same. Even when he tries to do something with this useless life of his, his body is just weighed back down to the bed. The knocks keep coming.. a few minutes everyday. He shoves the pillow around his head to block them out. 

* * *

_ February.. _

He doesn’t know anymore. He’s given up on counting the days, they don’t matter anymore. Every one of these tedious days has become the same as the others anyway. 

He’s curled up underneath his thin sheets, shivering, chewing the remains of his thumbnail until there’s a metallic taste on the tip of his tongue. It’s difficult for himself to understand why he’s gone into isolation, why so suddenly? What? Because of a little failed attempt to save everyone?

A bit of energy spikes up within him. He still needed to make sure everyone was doing okay. That they hadn’t gone down a bad route. But when he arises from his bed he tumbles off and onto the floor. And he realizes, he can’t keep their spirits up like before. He can’t save them, because he’s fallen into the hands of the one thing he had tried to save them from. ~~What if some have already taken their lives?~~

A hand raises and reaches up, for something.. for someone. He doesn’t give a damn who, he just needs someone to save him from this pit that grows deeper and lowers his chances of climbing out. But nobody is there to take his hand. It sinks in, how truly alone he is.

He sleeps.

* * *

“Ouma-kun.” Kirumi says on the other side of the door with her soothing, melodious voice. 

He stays sprawled out on the floor, no intention of speaking a word. There’s a bit of shuffling around before Kirumi knocked again. “If you could please let me in and know you’re alright, that would be appreciated .” 

So, it would be rather hard to shake her off it seems. Then something spikes up within him again, urging him to move off the floor and let her in. So he listens just this once. Steadily, he rose to his feet and opened the door a crack.

Kirumi was still there, a tray of food in hand, blinking in surprise. 

“What do you want?” He rasped. 

She took in every little detail about him before straightening up. “May I come in?” 

_No_ , his mind says. But his hand pulled the door open wider anyway so she could slip in. Kirumi nodded as a thank you, strolling in and he shut the door behind her. From afar he watches her place the tray on his bed, then gesturing for him to take a seat as she went for the chair near the window.

He doesn’t want to sit on the bed, but complied anyway, with his dull violet eyes that bore into her until she faced him again. He arched an eyebrow. 

“You haven’t come out of your room in days. I’m certain you must be famished.” She deduced.

He looked at her, at the food, and picked up his utensil with a sigh. During the time he ate, She kept.. staring at him, almost unsettlingly. “Why are you here?” 

Kirumi clasped her hands together on her lap. “Everyone’s worried. You and Saihara-kun had run out of the room the other day so suddenly, and only he came back looking conflicted. Why did you suddenly run away, if you don’t mind answering.”

_Because I can no longer face the people I constantly fail to save._ He downcasts his gaze. “Is anyone dead?” 

She furrowed her eyebrows. “What ever do you mean? No one is dead, but what is with this sudden question?”

Good. He blew out a sigh. “..Is everyone doing okay?” 

“We’re doing better.” She placed a hand to her chin. “Hoshi-kun has been counting the days, and informed us all not long ago that we’ve passed a month. Only one more left.”

He grips the fabric of his pants, glowering at her. “And what do you think’ll happen when this final month is up? You think they’re just gonna let us go that easily?” 

“While I do believe it is indeed too simple.” She raises a hand slightly to calm him. “What other reason would they hold us back? They don’t want us. Whatever this imprisonment is.. it’s set to two months for a reason.”

“Two months for the outside world to forget about us.” He points. “Two months for us to lose our minds and snap and end our lives.” 

Kirumi’s stare is a vacant one before a ghost of a smile is crept onto her face. “You’ve been thinking too negative about this place.” 

“Because it is negative. We’re not here for a good time.” He seethed.

Kirumi shook her head in disappointment. “You’re very stubborn. Are you aware of that?” 

He cocked his head to the side. “Stubborn?” 

“I do understand where you’re coming from, and don’t disprove of it. But they haven’t done a thing to us. They only added cameras because someone did something they weren’t supposed to. If you ignore that, they never bother us.” 

“Well..” He faltered.

“There have been many ups and downs.. we’re all not doing so well, but there are days we can forget the situation.”

“How can you forget..” How can it be so simple to ignore it all? 

“Ouma-kun.” 

He deadpanned, watching her rise from her seat and step towards the door. She faces him again, the smile still stuck on her face. “I think you need to take a break from thinking of everything bad about this place all at once, I can tell it’s destroying you.” She chose not to mention his cry, heard by them all the other day. 

“But then who will keep everyone safe..” He murmurs, crossing his arms. 

“That’s not your responsibility now, is it?” 

“Then-“ He shoots off the bed to stand in front of her. “Then why don’t you tell yourself that, huh? Why don’t you stop acting like a maid..” Kaito’s words worm into his brain. “Because you’re not an Ultimate. None of us are, or ever were.” 

Her expression tightened. “I believe you understand it’s not that simple to let go of our talents, since you’re still acting like a leader. Just like you can’t drop that, I am unable to suddenly drop my role.” 

He slumped, gritting his teeth before a light flicked on in his head. “Hey, let us cook for you then tonight at least, as a thank you for everything. And like that you can relax for once or whatever..”

Kirumi perked up. “Is this implying you’ll leave your room?”

He sighed through his nose, expression a blank one. “Why are you focused on only that? I think getting a break is more pleasing than me leaving my room.” 

She chuckled, pulling the door open. “Alright then, I suppose I am thrilled about both. I look forward to seeing you later.”

The door shuts, he’s alone once again. But there’s something to look forward to now, right? An impulsive promise. He has no clue how to cook if the result that is the kitchen burning down wasn’t supposed to happen. He doubts anyone else here has a clue how to cook either though. It’s the thought that counts?

* * *

In the darkness of his room, he’s once again seated on the bed, knees tucked up to his chin. He had just gotten out of the shower, a towel draped over his head, absorbing the last remains of water soaking his hair. Some water trickles down his neck, down his back, reminding him of the time Kaito had ripped the arrow of out it.. and when he bled. But tonight he doesn’t really care about the distasteful memories of before the end. 

His body steadily rocked back and forth and he hummed to himself. Rejuvenated, he feels. The small chat with Kirumi has him thinking.. and a lot of what she said was true. It’s not his responsibility to protect everyone. If they’re all doing fine as she says.. then he finds it in himself to simmer down. How very refreshing, relieving himself of the task he was convinced was meant for him and only him.

A knock at the door. He tears the towel off his head, running a hand through it afterward. He’s not sure who’s at the door this time, since they didn’t clarify like Kirumi did. 

He stretched his legs out and rolled off the bed. “Who is it?”

“Um.” _Oh._

He scampers to the door, fiddling with the knob and tearing the door open. Shuichi. After everything, a smile is still able to find its way onto his face. Shuichi. 

Shuichi stared at him, wide eyed. He hadn’t expected Kokichi to open the door this time, especially that quickly. But he also smiled, tiredly. “Hey..”

“Hey..” His eyebrows raise. “Were you the one who kept knocking a couple days ago?”

Shuichi rubbed the back of his neck, gold gaze darting away. “Yeah. I was really worried.” 

He worried Shuichi. Of course his disappearing act would affect some one.. it sucks. In the game nobody would ever be worried if he was missing for long periods of time. But that’s right, this isn’t the game anymore. 

Kokichi pat Shuichi’s arm to get him to look his way again. When that comes to play, he lowers his head in favor of staring at the floor. “Thank you.” He doesn’t want to bring it up, the wailing mess he was not long ago, so he just hoped Shuichi understood without needing to bring it up. And Shuichi gets it, giving a brief nod of understanding. Kokichi then lead the two of them to the dining hall. 

Everyone was there when they pushed the doors open, turning their attention to them. Kaito spoke for them all first. “You actually got him to come?”

_Is he really this dense?_ Kokichi tilts his head. “What do you think, Momota-chan? I mean maybe I’m not even here..” He wiggled his fingers. “Maybe I’m a ghooost.” Even when he’s at his lowest, it’s basically a necessity to mess with Kaito.

Kaito took a heavy step back, pointing the spatula in hand at him. “Don’t you fucking dare.” 

“Um-“ Tenko pressed her pointer fingers together nervously. “Ouma-san suggested we all cook for Tojo-san.. and everyone is on board with the idea.. but what exactly do we cook?” 

Rantaro crossed his arms with a slight pout. “That is a problem.. especially since we already had dinner.”

“So how about desert?” Himiko suggested. Everyone had agreed, and made their way to the kitchen. It was more spacious than expected, good for the.. thirteen of them to spread out. _Thirteen?_

“Where’s Iruma-chan?” Kokichi asks. 

“Iruma-san..” Kiyo shuddered. “She’s never allowed to cook again.” A few others shuddered with him. He doesn’t even want to know. 

“So what desert are we making!” Angie sing-songed, carelessly pulling out a bunch of bowls from the cabinets. 

“How about a cake? They’re simple to make, and I’m sure most of us aren’t that good in the kitchen.” Shuichi suggests, earning a few hums of agreement. 

“Okay..” Rantaro opened the fridge, examining all the contents stored inside. “Now we have to figure out what kind of cake.”

Everyone goes silent right before Kokichi and Kokichi shout with a little too much enthusiasm.

“Something simple! Since Tojo-chan likes simple!” 

“Space themed cake!” 

They gawk at each other. Ryoma face palmed with a loud groan. “Here we go..”

Kokichi snorted. “Of course Momota-chan would chose something so stupid.” Kaito crossed his arms, scowling. “Well your choice isn’t even that impressive. So let’s go with my idea!” 

Himiko raised a hand. “How about carrot cake?”

“What a wonderful idea Yumeno-san!” Tenko gushed. 

“Hmm..” Kaede tapped her chin. “I think we should try going out of the cake choices and to other types of deserts if we’re gonna be decisive like this.”

Shuichi pouted. “But I said we should stick to cakes to prevent a fire or stuff like that..” 

Before they knew it, they all erupted into a childish argument about what desert should be made, even when they had a solid idea before this. Then Rantaro raised a hand, successfully making everyone quiet down. “Let’s just do our own thing. The more the better, right?” 

Everyone quickly agreed again, spreading out around the kitchen to find whatever they can for the deserts in mind. Kokichi pokes Shuichi in the back. “Saihara-chan, we should work together.” 

He perked up, spinning around to face Kokichi. “That’s a great idea.”

“Hold on a second!” Kaito stomped towards the two of them, looking at Rantaro like they were committing a felony. “Teams are allowed?”

“Sure, I don’t see why not.” Rantaro said before jogging away to another part of the kitchen. Kaito deflated. “Then.. why can’t we work together, Shuichi?” 

Kokichi stuck his tongue out. “Cause I asked first. Don’t worry, we’ll be sure to make a cake that will make your space one look like it came straight out of the dumpster.” 

Kaito fumed, eyes darting around the room and locking onto Maki. He slung an arm around her shoulder. “Then Harumaki is gonna be on my team! And we’ll make your cake.. look like it was ran over by a car several times!” 

Maki had become a blushing, sputtering mess. “W-What!?” 

And like that, their missions start. There had actually been more ingredients than anticipated. A lot of the food was just shoved into whatever space available, so they can only assumed the food was carelessly stocked up when the simulation ended. It’s fine though, since most found ingredients needed for their desired deserts. 

The ones who decided to make cakes would have to be starting from scratch. Shuichi and Kokichi took turns when adding the ingredients to their bowl, Kokichi insisting he crack the eggs. Shuichi asks why, and he just says it’s entertaining. 

At some point Angie got distracted and ran into a stash of chef hats residing in a drawer. She passed them around in the air, few actually taking them. Tenko placed a chef hat on Himiko’s head, overjoyed with how cute it looked on her. 

Kaito tried placing one on top his head, but it kept sliding off his weirdly shaped hair. He huffed through his nose, placing the hat gently onto Maki’s head. She slammed a punch into his gut. 

While Shuichi whisked all the ingredients together, he catches a glimpse of Kokichi pulling his hair back into a ponytail, one of the chef hats sitting on top his head too. His face flushed for a moment.

He was ready to place his cake in the oven, but when he reaches the oven to preheat it, Kaito was going to place his in as well. They narrow their eyes at each other before pointless squabbling about who’d go first took place. 

Maki puffed out a sigh, running her fingers through one of her pigtails before catching Kokichi in the corner of her eye. He’s licking the cake batter off the whisk, of course he is.

His eyes flutter open and almost instantly lock onto her. She slumped slightly, directing her gaze to somewhere else.. but she still felt the eyes burning into her back. “What?”

Kokichi didn’t say anything, he just kept staring until his nose wrinkled and he turned away. Was he still upset about the other day? She supposes that’s the case.. it wasn’t a plan with no effort, after all. They spent _a lot_ of time on it. She also noticed the Electrobomb in the corner of the hall.. he even went out of his way to ask Miu to create that.

She and Kaede ruined it. But that’s okay right? They did what they did to prevent losing anyone else. So-

...

“Sorry.” She murmured, picking up one of the spatulas to toss it up in the air a few times.

Kokichi blinked twice, making her sigh again. “For messing up your plan. You put a lot of work in it.. and we ruined it.” 

He drums his fingers against the counter. “Um.. it’s fine I guess. The plan was pointless anyways.” 

She arched an eyebrow. “Then why were you so furious?”

“Cause at the time I believed the outside world was better than this place. But in the end, they’re both the same because we have nothing waiting for us.” 

“Oh.” She pursed her lips, words dying in her throat. Then Kokichi laughed quietly. “Apologize for nearly snapping my spine into two instead.” 

“Sorry.” Maki looked back to the still squabbling Kaito and Shuichi with a grumble. The brief conversation came to its end, but there was something in her mind saying more was needed to be said. She cleared her throat. “Thank you.” 

“You’re being weird.” 

She swallowed down her frustration. “Your sacrifice.. it saved my life in the game. So thank you.”

His lips thin, and he turned away from her to continue what he was previously doing. “That doesn’t matter now, does it? The game wasn’t real.”

Yeah. It didn’t matter. Casting one more glance over her shoulder, her lips turn upwards. Kaito and Shuichi came to an agreement.. something they could’ve seen from the start if they didn’t act like children, that you can do two cakes at a time. 

The two of them come back to their partners to retrieve the cakes. Shuichi glowered when he caught Kokichi eating some of the batter, and scooped the bowl and whisk away from him. “We need this for the cake.” 

“But it’s so good!” Kokichi whined. Shuichi ignored him, pouring the batter into pan and skipping to the oven to place it in. He comes back, sighing when Kokichi was licking the last remains off the whisk. 

His expression then softened. “Hey.. are you feeling better?” 

Kokichi lowered the whisk, spinning it around in his hands. “Yeah.. a little.” 

They both stiffened when Kiibo screamed from across the room. Apparently he looked away from what he was attempting to make, and it burned. Few comforted the sulking Kiibo as the others deserts were finishing up. 

Kaito and Shuichi retrieve their cakes, coating them with the only frostings available. Sure, Shuichi and Kokichi’s cake ended up plain.. but at least it didn’t explode or something in the oven. Kaito’s on the other hand.. it was a mess. He had tried mixing the frostings available to make a galaxy theme, that failed. It was an ugly cake, so very ugly. Maki held back a snort.

They all place their desserts on a cart. Many many options.. someone was even able to make mochi. Rantaro had his own separate cart, littered with a variety of desserts, and a smug grin on his face as he pushed it out the kitchen.  _ What a show off.. _

Everyone entered the dining hall, spotting Kirumi and Miu seated at the table. Kirumi looked frustrated, and everyone knew the source of her frustration had to be Miu. 

Everything is spread out across the table, and they had stunned Kirumi with their work. Hell, they themselves were surprised they managed not to mess up. Miu’s eyes sparkled while she examined everything. “Holy shit all of this looks good..” 

“And it’s not for you.” Kiyo voiced sternly. Miu shrieked. 

Kirumi gazed upon everything, and in then end flashed everyone a smile. “Thank you for your hard work, everyone.” 

* * *

Kokichi snapped out of his slumber when there was banging against his door. It was too early for this.  “What.. who is it..” His voice trailed off. Instead of giving this conversation effort he just shifted around into another position to go back to sleep. 

“Himiko..”

He completely ignores her. 

“C’mon Ouma! Don’t ignore me!”

He wonders what day it is.

“I’m having a tea party!”

His interest is piqued. “Go on..” 

Silence on the other side before she starts up again. “It’ll only be the two of us.. since I didn’t know if you wanted to be around anyone else. Also because most of us are still sleeping. We can play a few games if you want too..” 

_But why me of all people?_ He almost asks, then just remembering she had said most of them are asleep. “That’s.. rude. You’re only choosing me because I’m the only option, so-“

“No! Wait! I wanted to talk to you too!” 

He can’t even tell if she’s lying. “Okay Yumeno-chan..” He rolls off the bed. “Okay.” 

Both sprint down the halls and into the lounge area. Nobody else was present, and a coffee table was in the middle of two of the couches facing each other. He asks when they changed the arrangement, Himiko says she asked Kaito to move them around yesterday. 

They take their seats, and he notices the Monomi on Himiko’s couch, and empty tea cups placed on the table. There wasn’t actually any tea, he guesses it’s just a setting for this talk Himiko wanted to have. Entertaining.

She pulled out a deck of playing cards. “Mm.. I’ll just cut to the chase. Um.. I noticed these past weeks before you left so suddenly, that you were doing your best to keep everyone happy.”

He lifts his tea cup. “You want me to continue? Sorry, I don’t think that’s gonna be happening.” He lifts it to his lips, blinking when he couldn’t sip anything. Oh yeah, no tea. Idiot.

Himiko furrowed her eyebrows. “No that’s not it.. everyone including me wanted to thank you. But since it’s only us then I’ll thank you first. Even with the cameras still watching us.. everything’s gotten a bit better in this place. So thank you.”

He tilts his head. “How so?”

The cards are spread across the table. “Well the game room is a good place for us all to have fun here and there. And the thing with our fictional stories at dinner is always enjoyable. More people come out of their rooms too.. we’re all counting down the days until we get to leave, it’s a nice activity for us.” 

Himiko examined one of the cards before smiling. “Also last night.. when we all cooked together, that was really really fun.”

“Why do you wanna leave so badly?” He inquired. 

Her attention was snatched from the cards for just a brief moment. “I don’t know. I know there’s nothing out there for us.. but at the same time there is something, right?”

He raised an eyebrow, urging her to elaborate. She takes a fake sip out of her tea cup. “We all managed to stay friends, so we won’t be completely lonely. I think that’s something we have to live for.” 

His lips quivered as he stared into his empty cup. Himiko shuffled the cards around before fanning them out. “Pick a card!”

“You’re still gonna be a mage..?” He did in fact pick a card, but that didn’t brush off his confusion. She took the card back, splitting the deck into two. “Yeah.. even if it wasn’t real, I still have the experience. So when we all get out of here one day, I’m gonna become a mage for birthday parties or something.. I miss making people smile. Might have to wear a disguise though..”

She pulled up his card, grinning. “Is this your card?”

“No.” He lies, making her jaw drop. Himiko scrambles through the deck again, repeating her trick and getting the same result. He cackled at her cheeks puffing out in annoyance.

“Well anyways..” She holds the cards out to him with a warm smile. “You can play too.” 

The tea cup falls from his hands, clattering with the floor. Her face.. for just a second resembled one of the DICE members. The smallest one, one with an attitude.. but had moments where she could be sweet.

_ Play cards with me, boss! _

Tears sting his eyes, and he throws an arm over them. Himiko faltered, lowering the cards with a frown. “Ouma?” 

The small bottle where his emotions were stored seems to be permanently broken, only allowing small bits of them to be stored before spilling out again. Himiko reached an arm out to him, he put a hand up to stop her. “I’m okay.”

* * *

“Ouma-kun?” 

It was getting late, Kokichi was heading back to his room. Then Gonta ends up opening his room door when he’s in the same hall as it, and of course.. Gonta wanted to talk to him. But this was his chance to restore things at least.

Gonta cracked the door a bit wider, and Kokichi begrudgingly accepted the invitation to enter. Gonta’s room was tidy unlike his, and it seems he didn’t feel the need to tear the camera out the wall every other day either.  There’s a soft click from behind, he spun around. They two face each other.. silent, so very silent. 

“How has Ouma-kun been?” Gonta asks. 

Kokichi averted his gaze. “..Fine.” 

Gonta smiled, so easily. “That’s good.. Gonta really wanted a chance to talk with you, so thank you for coming in.”

He’s still too kind for his own good. They seat themselves on Gonta’s bed. Gonta picked up the somewhat one sided conversation from where it left off. “Gonta.. wants to talk about the game. Is that alright?”

“That’s great..” He plastered on a smile. “Cause I wanted to talk about it too. Can I go first?” 

Gonta nodded hesitantly, jumping when Kokichi clamped his shoulders. “I’m sorry. I’m so fucking sorry for turning you into a murderer.” 

“Wait-“ Gonta tried, but Kokichi kept going. “No- Don’t you dare try saying it’s alright. I don’t care about your wish of wanting to be a gentleman, just listen to me. It’s not just that. I’m also sorry for the trial, and the way I got so angry at you..”

“Ouma-kun-“

Kokichi screwed his eyes shut and lowered his head. “And for how I took advantage of you, Gonta! Can’t you see that!?”

“Ouma-kun!” 

He raised his head to glare at Gonta, because he kept interrupting. He kept trying to stop him when this needs to be done. Even if it wasn’t real, even if the things that happened don’t matter to him anymore.. this matters. This is something he wants to try and fix. They can’t keep dancing around each other with what they did, floating around in this thick air the two of them unintentionally create when coming into contact. Why won’t Gonta let him?

But then the words die in his throat at Gonta’s flat expression. “It’s okay. Gonta knows.. he knows why you did this. He was frustrated with it all at first because he never understood, but he understands now.”

And Gonta isn’t smiling. There’s no kindness dripping from his words. There’s no saying this for the sake of being a gentleman. It’s how he feels without that mask of kindness that would never fall, it’s the truth.

And after that.. Kokichi feels like he has no choice but to accept this truth bitterly. It’s too easy, he hates it. And then Gonta’s muscular arms wrap around him gently, so comfortingly. He doesn’t hate it. His arms wrap around Gonta too, as much as they can. He missed this.

“Ouma-kun shouldn’t beat himself up over things that happened in the game, Gonta thinks.” 

“We can’t just do that.. we can’t ignore what we did.” He grits out. 

“Gonta still has trouble understanding the virtual worlds.. but it’s not real, right? So why does Ouma-kun do that? Why does he let something that wasn’t real determine the treatment he deserves?”

Kokichi fell silent. Nothing else is said.. just the embrace lasting a little while longer.

* * *

Time moves on. The day when freedom is in reach inches closer. A thin sheet of obliviousness is thrown over everyone. But no, that doesn’t seem right.. maybe this is just genuine happiness able to come to the surface even in a place like this. Some days Kokichi feels happy. Some days he’s in his room, curled up in a ball with harsh thoughts eating, decaying his brain. 

Some days he’s neutral, not speaking a word at dinner until someone makes a shitty joke, one so unfunny it has the entire room filled with uncontrollable laughter from everyone including him.

One day Kaede finally gets a chance to apologize to him for holding he and Shuichi back. He doesn’t care, but if he said that, nothing would be fixed. So he just says it’s fine, and it is. And Kaede can still smile by the end of their interaction. 

One day Kiibo comes up to him, extending a hand with confident smile.. that falls when Kokichi shoots the hand a look of disgust. Kiibo says that he’s been able to befriend everyone besides Kokichi, and he wants to try. Kokichi’s look of disgust becomes more harsh. It isn’t Kiibo. He doesn’t want to be friends with someone who is dishonoring the memory of the actual Kiibo. But, he can’t actually hold that against this Kiibo, can he? He was the original after all. So he tries.

One day he and Miu lay in her room, gazing at the ceiling as her camera is dead for the time being. He apologizes, for letting her all hard work be for nothing. She scoffs, saying that outcome was expected.

One night Shuichi comes to his room, shedding uncontrollable tears. And Kokichi stays by him, because Shuichi stayed with him when he cried. And when Shuichi’s tears die down, he says a few little jokes to try and cheer him up. It’s successful, Shuichi smiles with his damp eyes.

And one day the two of them are stuck in Shuichi’s room from morning to evening, doing whatever they want, as if they’re the only two in the world. They dance. They play rock paper scissors again, and this time Shuichi wins after 200 rounds. They talk up a storm. And then they on their sides in a peaceful silence, looking into each other’s eyes. 

“Hey.” Shuichi breaks the silence with his lulling voice. “What day is it? Do you still keep track?”

Kokichi grabs the nearest notepad and does all the math from where he stopped, to reach what day it is now. 

“March 10th.” His smile widens. “It’s our final day here.” 

Shuichi’s eyebrows raise, but he never stopped looking into Kokichi’s eyes, as the yellowish orange light from the sky covers the entire room. The light Shuichi had seen his first day trapped in this prison. The light they had seen on the day of their failed escape. And now the light on their final day. “Our final day..”

“Our final day.”

* * *

_ Saturday, March 11th. _

Everyone packs the little clothes supplied here into bags, seeing as it might be a difficult to shop for the time being in the outside world. Even with how inhumane Team Danganronpa is, they provide the group prize money to get settled with on the outside. (Maybe it’s also money given just so they keep quiet about where they’ve been locked up.) Once all finished packing they were told to meet at the doors to the stairs. It feels strange being here again, even stranger that they get to walk through without a fight.

They walk down the halls, dimly lit from the holes on the ceiling allowing some sort of light in. Shuichi didn’t think this day would come, he didn’t think it would be this simple. But all of them have no use anymore, being expelled into the outside world makes the most sense. It’s basically a child throwing out their toys when the interest in them is lost. 

They step out of the tunnel, into the outside world. The weather is decent, and he deduces that Winter would be coming to a close soon. A few of the group starts cheering for their freedom as the doors of the tunnel shut, and no staff member is in sight. From the corner of his eye Shuichi sees blue, flailing around, and he directs his gaze to it.

Blue hair tied into a low ponytail, flowing in the wind. The beholder of this silky hair, turns their head to the group after the cheers filled the brisk air. Tsumugi.. standing many feet away, a small bag in her hands. 

He was stuck to the ground, color draining from his face. Her murky, teal eyes spot him, and while he’s filled with a petrifying kind of fear, she blinked at him. Like she had no recollection of who he or the others were. And then someone, a staff member, called her name. She looked away from him and made her way to them quietly.

He almost reaches and arm out to her. Just like them she was a victim, but only she was being deprived of the taste of freedom.

When there’s no sign of her, he turns back to the group with a bitter taste in his mouth. But everything ends up okay. They’re all exhilarated as they talk about plans for life on the outside world. Even Kokichi, he notices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter ended up longer than expected ,, it would be a decent length if i cut down the character interactions ,, but sometimes the want of just these little interactions happening is too much to decline
> 
> they’re finally free ,, let us rejoice


	9. epilogue

It’s June.

Shuichi rolled out of the comfort of his bed, sighing deeply. Things needed to be done today. Lately he hasn’t really been doing his part around the house, so what exactly should he do, he wonders. 

While brushing his teeth, he stares back at his tired reflection in the mirror, smoothing down the strands of hair that stuck out. Maybe he’d go grocery shopping today.. taking a step outside after however long would be good for him, and they were starting to run low on necessary food anyway. 

He throws on something decent, glancing at the other side of the room and at Kaito’s bed. He was sprawled out on his own bed, obnoxious snores escaping him. Sometimes Shuichi wonders how the hell he sleeps at night with someone loud like Kaito just a few feet away.

He slips a hat onto his head, patting his pockets to make sure his wallet was on him, and then took a step out of the safe confines that their apartment is. It’s warm today. The scalding heat that Summer usually produces is not really his taste, so he’s glad the weather is decent for now. 

From under the brim of his hat, he notices not many people are out today as well. That’s good enough for him, even though the world is not that dangerous as he anticipated. All his friends were relived at this factor too. But alas, they’re all spread out.. barely having the chance to see each other anymore since caught up in their own lives.

On the day they were let out of the prison, they were ecstatic until what the knew of the outside world really sunk in. For the first few nights outside, they stayed in a hotel.. nobody recognized them there, thankfully. During their stay they had to work out plans for how outcasts like them would live in this world. They put all their prize money together, coming up with an amount perfect to get a few decent apartments, and after that the remaining money would be split up for everyone to use on necessities. 

Only a few apartments means they also had to split up into groups so they could all have somewhere to live, and keep tabs on each other along with keep each other safe from people outside. The idea was fine with everyone, since they wouldn’t completely split up and reach a point of being unable to be found. 

Kaito had instantly suggested he and Shuichi live together, and Shuichi had agreed. Tenko, Himiko, Angie, Kaede, and Maki had decided to live together, and while its a somewhat big group of people, they made this decision so there was a place for everyone. Thoughtful, really. But he thinks Maki might’ve lost her mind by now living with Tenko and Angie.

Another slightly big group of Rantaro, Kiyo, Kirumi, and Ryoma did the same as those five. Miu whined about being left out of everyone’s suggestions, to then be asked by Kiibo if she wanted to stay in one of the apartments together. Gonta also asked if staying with the two of them was fine. They gave nods of agreement. 

After that all that was left was Kokichi. Rantaro said Kokichi was welcome to stay with their group, but Kokichi declined. One more person wouldn’t have hurt Shuichi and Kaito’s group, and Kaito must’ve figured that out when he invited Kokichi into their group.  But surprisingly, Kokichi declined that offer as well. He chose staying with Miu, Kiibo, and Gonta instead. The three agreed, and it was all settled. His heart sank a little at this.. but it was alright.

After their days in the hotel were up, they all went to find their places to stay. And they were successful, separating when sure everyone had somewhere to live. And just like that, they haven’t really seen each other these past three months. 

But he does see a few of them on the streets some days. Last month he saw Tenko and Angie, bickering across the street from him. The duo noticed him moments later, giving halfhearted waves before going back to whatever they were arguing about. _How are they living with each other?_

His phone buzzes once he enters the store. As he searches for a few things necessary, he’d glance at the messages in this group chat Kaede had made. She ran into him outside not long ago, asking if he wanted to join it so they could keep contact with a few of their friends more. He agreed, and it’s pretty decent. 

All the girls living with Kaede share one phone, since they didn’t want to waste too much money on one for them all. The same goes for the others, and the same for he and Kaito. 

This phone was given to him after being ambushed. A rock fitting into the palm, slammed into his head on what was supposed to be a peaceful walk. It left a scar, hidden by his mop of hair. Kaito had gotten the phone so if anything happened while either was outside, they’d be able to call the home phone. Ever since that incident took place, he was afraid to step outside. But the outside world is not as bad as everyone thought. It’s tolerable, not many people go around talking about Danganronpa either.

Kaede says she’s throwing a party to try and get everyone together later tomorrow. A wonderful idea it is, he wants to see how everyone’s doing. Especially the ones who haven’t really kept in contact. Like Kokichi.

He fills a basket up with his desired items, stepping onto the short line once finished. Kokichi.. he misses him. Times when he’s alone with his thoughts, he thinks frequently of their final day together before leaving the prison. It was a great one, filled with the feeling of being carefree even when stuck in a place like that. It wasn’t even planned to be on that day, but in the end, added another layer of importance to it. He wonders how he’s doing. Doing well, hopefully. 

“Are you one of the kids from Danganronpa?”

He reels back, staring ahead at the person behind the counter who had asked. The line was gone, just him and a few others scattered around the store. He regained his composure. “Um.. what?” 

“Saihara Shuichi, right?” They ask, examining him thoroughly. 

The room began to spin. He took a few wobbly steps back, grip on his basket becoming tighter as nausea creeped up in his stomach. What did they want with him? Were they one of the people who wanted him gone? 

His brain is screaming for him to drop the items and sprint out the store, but his feet stay glued to the floor. “Um..” 

Their eyes widen, and they placed their hands up. “Wait! Please don’t go, I have a few important questions! It’s about Team Danganronpa and your disappearance!” 

_ What?  _ He stops, blinking at them in confusion. They gesture him to follow to their break room, and he followed without thinking it through. When the door was pushed open, he thought he’d be shoved in and killed on the spot. Thankfully, that doesn’t happen, he’s just told to sit on one of the chairs placed inside. 

They take a seat in the other chair across from him, a bead of sweat forming on their forehead. “Are you safe?” 

“What?” He says, slowly becoming more and more bemused. 

“After Danganronpa ended, there was no trace of you or the rest of your group anywhere. A lot of people thought you were trapped somewhere, until a few months ago when some were spotted. We tried asking them questions.. but they’d always run away.”

“Oh.” Holy shit. He brings the basket closer to his chest, on the verge of what he can’t tell is laughter or sobbing. He then glowered at them from underneath his hat. “What are you doing? Are you joking? Trying to get me to trust you or something just to backstab me afterward?” 

“No that’s not it at all.. are you aware that the season you were placed in was unauthorized?” They question.

Yeah, he’s aware. And people still ate it up. People still admired something so disgusting. He shuffled around uncomfortably in his seat. “Yeah, I do. Why are you telling me this?” 

“The 52nd season was five years before yours had taken place, it was supposed to be the last.”

His lips thin. Now he didn’t know that. The cashier massaged their temples, continuing. “Whatever they told you about the whole world liking the killing games.. it was false. The opinions on it are basically split in half between like and dislike. A lot of people including myself worked hard to make the 52nd season the last. And then it resurfaced.. when we least expected, for the fans who still begged for it to return. So that’s why I need you to tell me if they did  _anything_ to you or your friends, maybe with that we can shut the company down forever.” 

A spiteful feeling wells up in his chest. A way to shut them down completely, he’s been awaiting something like this. “They imprisoned us.” 

He tells them every single thing. The kidnapping. The imprisonment. The brainwashing. The cameras. They way they didn’t give two shits about any of them. Every single thing as tears sting his eyes. Someone is here to help. Someone is here to bring the company down. 

“Wait..” He chokes out when they’re dialing a number on their phone. “Whoever you’re calling.. please, tell them to save Shirogane-san. I dont know where she is.. but I think she’s still with them. So please.” 

They give a feeble nod, asking him to step out of the room while they have their conversation on the phone. He steps out, a feeling of emptiness, but also rejuvenation. If they could successfully shut Team Danganronpa down with what he’s told, then everything would start getting a little better.  After a bit of time, the cashier walks out telling him someone would be working on confirming if what he had said was the truth. It’s a start, he’s content that something is being done, that their suffering wouldn’t be swept under the rug. 

He asks if he can pay for his items now, and they said it’s on the house. 

“Please let me pay.. even if it’s just a thank you.” 

“No no..” They bag his items, handing them to him eagerly. “I insist. Thank you.. I hope you and your friends are doing well.” 

* * *

The door to his apartment swings open and he darts inside, every action startling Kaito. “Shuichi!?”

He tossed the bags on the table, tearing his hat off and spinning around to face Kaito. “Someone’s gonna help shut Team Danganronpa down!” 

Kaito cocked his head to the side. “What?”

Shuichi kicked his shoes off, grinning like an idiot. “I went to the store.. to buy us things.” He gestured towards the bags. “And the cashier.. they recognized me! But they didn’t want to hurt me, they wanted to know what happened to us! So I told them everything.. and they’re already in the process of shutting them down!”

He finally catches his breath from running all the way here without break. Kaito’s eyes were wide when he sprung to his feet. “Holy shit.” 

“Yeah..” He plopped down onto the couch. “Also, Akamatsu-san is throwing a party tomorrow. Do you wanna go?”

“You sure do change subjects quickly.” Kaito puffed out a laugh, putting the bagged items away in their designated areas. “I mean.. sure, why not? The others gonna be there?” 

“I’m not sure if all of them will, but yeah.” 

Kaito hummed in acknowledgement, sitting on the other side of the couch when finished with his task. “Okay then.” 

* * *

Shuichi goes outside again today, he had forgotten a few things it seems. The same cashier from yesterday smiled at him briefly when he entered the store, bringing their attention back to the current customer, and he went on another search around the store. Milk. They needed milk. Kaito had almost eaten his cereal with water in a sleep deprived state, thinking it was milk. 

With a yawn, he grabs a small carton and turns in the direction of the counter. Then he stumbles backwards into the freezer door, nearly passing out from unbridled shock and releasing the milk carton at the sight of Kokichi standing at a candy shelf, his back turned to him. 

He rubbed his eyes, Kokichi was still there. “Ouma-kun..?”

Kokichi stopped what he was doing, then rolled back on forth on his heels. He narrowed his eyes, taking a few steps closer to him, and tapping his shoulder. Kokichi craned his head up to Shuichi. “Oh.” 

Shuichi backed up. “Ah.. hi.” 

Kokichi grabbed one of the pack of candies, never taking his eyes off Shuichi. “Hi. Didn’t mean to ignore you.. just thought you were someone else. One of those annoying assholes who liked the killing games, I mean.”

Oh. He looked off to the side to see if the line had shortened, it did. Then he looked back at him. 

Kokichi looked a little different. It looked like his hair grew a little, a part of it sliding down his face, covering half his left eye. He most likely doesn’t care how it’s styled anymore, it seems. He was currently wearing a button down with the sleeves rolled up halfway, and a pair of black jeans. His eyes look tired, but lack the previous sadness they always did when in the prison. 

Then Kokichi was gone, and panic spiked within him before a finger started poking his cheek. 

“You’re weird, staring at people like that without warning.” Kokichi teased, skipping to the counter to pay before he could. He followed behind silently, checking quickly to make sure the milk was still in hand. The cashier recognized Kokichi as well, and his expression dropped when they mentioned his name.

“Ah, don’t worry Ouma-kun. They’re someone who’s against the killing games.” He reassures. Kokichi became less tense, sliding his item across the counter and paying. Shuichi paid for his milk, turning back to Kokichi when he was already on his way out. “Wait.”

Kokichi stopped, angling his head back to him. He readjusted his hold on the bag. “Do you wanna come to my place? To do a little catching up, maybe?” 

Kokichi lifted a hand to his chin to ponder, lips curling into a grin shortly after. “Sure.” 

* * *

He holds the door open. Kokichi slipped inside swiftly, skipping around the examine every inch of the house with a faint sparkle in his eyes. Kaito blinked, just realizing who had entered. “Oh.. Ouma? What’s up, how’ve ya been?”

“I’ve been okay..” Kokichi went back to the door to take his shoes off, glancing at Shuichi when he’s removing the hat from his head. “Didn’t know Saihara-chan started wearing a hat again.” 

Shuichi smiled sheepishly. “It’s just for outside.” He tossed the milk to Kaito, making him rejoice as he poured it into his new, waterless bowl of cereal. He pointed to their table, asking Kokichi to take a seat there for the time being.

“Do you have any coffee?” Kokichi asks, plopping down onto one of the chairs. Shuichi quirked an eyebrow, opening one of the cabinets for the container of ground coffee. “..Don’t you hate coffee?” 

Kokichi beamed. “That was a lie.” 

He froze in place, looking back at Kokichi. It’s been a while since he heard that, it was genuinely surprising. He then hummed in acknowledgement, taking his seat across from Kokichi as the coffee brewed. 

“So.. what’s it like living with those three?” He asks. Kokichi, Miu, Gonta, and Kiibo was a considerably strange mix, he’s very curious to know what it’s like.  Kokichi swung his legs back and forth. “It’s hell. And it’s not Gonta or Kiibo.. just Iruma-chan.”

He tilts his head. “What.. is she doing?” 

“Our apartment has two rooms.. and since she’s the only girl, she gets her own. That’s not the issue though.” He scowls. “She takes the phone at night.. and she’s constantly blasting music. Such an inconsiderate roomate.” 

Oh. That’s not as bad as what he thought she’d be doing. He chuckles at Kokichi’s sour expression. “Well, what about Gonta-kun and Kiibo-kun?” 

“Eh, they’re tolerable. But they also wake me up early in the damn morning..” Kokichi’s eyebrows raise. “Starting to think sleep is not supposed to be a thing in that place.” 

“That does sound like hell..” He grimaced at the thought of failing to get proper sleep. Kokichi twirled a strange of his hair. “Hm.. some days. They’re not as bad as I’m currently saying, they can be considerate at times. One time I had a fever and they were quick to take care of me after Iruma-chan called me an idiot..” He grinned. “Except for Kiibo, I don’t want robots taking care of me.” 

So that hadn’t changed. He checks to see if the coffee is done while Kokichi still rambles. Kokichi then cupped his hands around his mouth. “But at least I don’t have to live with someone noisy like Momota-chan!”

Kaito grumbled, turning his body to face Kokichi with a scowl. “Don’t talk about me!”

“Is it unbearable?” Kokichi rocked his chair back and forth, holding back a jeering cackle. “I bet Momota-chan snores really loud and steals Saihara-chan’s precious sleep too!”

“I don’t do that!” Kaito barked, springing to his feet and flouncing in  the direction of their room. “Shuichi. I’m gonna start getting ready for the party.. this way you two can catch up alone?”

“Thank you.” Shuichi says, sliding a mug of coffee to Kokichi and taking a sip of his own. Kokichi stared into the cup at his reflection in the coffee. “Party?”

“Yeah. You didn’t know?”

“Iruma-chan is always hogging the phone.. so it takes us time to actually find things out.”

_Figured._ “Well now you know. She wanted everyone to come together again to see how we’re all doing. Do you wanna come?” 

Kokichi clicked his tongue, lifting the mug up to take a sip, and wrinkling his nose after. “Not sure.” 

He nods in understanding, picking up the conversation to tell the things he’s done these past three months. Kokichi had seemed very intrigued during it all, motivation for him to keep going. He tells him the news of how Team Danganronpa could possibly be shut down soon as well. Kokichi was elated. Then at one point he talked about the time he was attacked when Kokichi asked about his new hat, explaining that he wore it because he didn’t want to be recognized again, and how all his progress had went down the drain.. sending him back to a state of being unable to look people that he doesn’t know at least in the eye. The fear of being killed is too much. 

Kokichi pushed back his hair to look at the scar, brushing his fingers over it with a flat expression before sitting back down quietly. Shuichi says he doesn’t mind it, but Kokichi still looked very bothered. After he became bored talking about himself, he wanted to know more of what Kokichi had been up to. Kokichi whined in response, saying Shuichi was so much more interesting.

But he did end up telling a few things, and Shuichi notices the little changes Kokichi’s done for himself, to make living a little easier. He’s completely given up on his talent unlike a few of their friends, but there are times his leadership skills would slip in when they’d be deciding what to have for dinner on some days. He says it’s refreshing, getting a chance to even start anew. Shuichi can agree. 

They talk for hours, it seems that was out of their control. The concept of time melts away when coming into contact with Kokichi, because there’s just so much to him. It leaves you continuously asking for more, getting sucked in against your own will, and even when you think there’s nothing left there’s always more. There’s always questions left over in your mind.

If he was with Kokichi at the time he breathed out his last words, he would’ve told him he’s most definitely not boring.

“Y’know..” Kokichi placed his empty mug onto the table. “Coffee is really gross.” 

“You-“ He heaved an exasperated sigh at Kokichi’s cheeky laughter, but smiled nonetheless. “I missed you.”

Kokichi stared, tilting his head slowly and the hair covering his other eye slid down, revealing both his slowly widening eyes that hold an emotion he’s unable to decipher. “What?”

A pit formed in his stomach. “What? Is that a bad thing..?” 

“No it’s just..” Kokichi chuckled dryly, wringing his hands. “I thought Saihara-chan was mad at me.”

“Mad?” He drawled, blinking in confusion. Kokichi played around with his mug. “Cause.. I chose not to live in this apartment with you and Momota-chan, after everything. And then to top it all off I never kept in contact.. pretty shitty of me, right?”

“No, actually.” Shuichi says, stunning Kokichi. “After everything we went through I wouldn’t be surprised you didn’t keep in contact. We all needed time for ourselves to recover. You not living with me was also what you felt was best for yourself, right? So why would I be mad?” 

His expression melts into a smile. “I think separating was actually good for us. We got to change.. figure out how we’re gonna go on with life from here on out. So I don’t really mind.”

Kokichi faltered, his violet eyes staring down at the mug. He always loved Kokichi’s eyes. Ones that look like a deep pool waiting to swallow you, and allow you to drift in a world peacefuller than this one. He noticed throughout the days of their imprisonment, how his eyes that once held a strange peacefulness to them had morphed into something more petrifying. Like a dying light, a gaze becoming harsher and dull. But today the light is slowly fixed, becoming brighter as slight joy sunk into the smile of relief that begins stretching across his face. 

Shuichi suddenly rose from his seat, checking the time briefly. It was almost time for the party. What he was wearing currently seemed fine, since it wasn’t gonna be anything fancy thankfully. Kaito had head out before them not long ago, his excitement to see Maki again unable to be contained. 

“Hey.” He says softly. Kokichi’s eyebrows rise along with his body from the seat to stand across from Shuichi. “Yeah?” 

“You wanna go to Akamatsu-san’s party, don’t you?” He concluded, because Kokichi always acts like he doesn’t want to do something when actuality.. he does, because there’s this fear that sits within him. He wouldn’t want Kokichi to miss this opportunity if he did actually want to go. He doesn’t want Kokichi to leave just yet.

Kokichi looked him up and down with a blank expression that leant towards something of delight. “..Yeah.” 

Shuichi extended a hand out to him. “Then let’s go.” 

He thinks about the final time they spent their free time together before Kokichi died days later. The way Kokichi hadn’t taken his hand back then, indicating he wasn’t ready just yet to let himself trust so easily. And he thinks about how this current moment of time contradicts the past once Kokichi slipped his hand into Shuichi’s, the warmth of it not going unnoticed. Kokichi’s allowing himself to trust him, and this feat is such an honor to Shuichi. 

“Yeah.” Kokichi’s mellow smile is unable to wiped from his face as they walk towards the door, hand in hand. 

“Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi yesterday i got a saiouma keychain and have felt nothing but joy since gaining the ability to hold them in my hands 
> 
> anyways ! there it is ,, the end. i didn’t expect to be able to get a chapter out everyday , so it came just as fast as it left 
> 
> y’know ,, i wasn’t really sure if i should’ve ended it with them saying an ‘i love you’ to each other, because the two of them are still figuring out things for themselves. but from here on out they’ve got all the time in the world to rediscover their feelings. some day i will stop referencing the knife game, but i just feel like it’s such an important thing along with the graduation event 
> 
> leaving it open ended because this is where my brain dies. not sure what they’d do past this point if i tried going any further ,, but i hope that’s fine. i hope you all enjoyed ,, and thank you for reading


End file.
